Destino
by Shara Jeagerjaques
Summary: Bueno, este es un fic sobre el manga bleach. No todos los personajes son míos  Hay algunos inventados .
1. Muerte

Este fic habla _sobre todo _de Ulquiorra y Grimmjow, además de Nelliel. No es yaoi. En la historia interviene Shara, que es la hermana ficticia de Grimmjow. El principio es algo flojete, pero poco a poco se va animando.

Espero que os guste, me uní a esta página porque una amiga estaba publicando su historia aquí XD (La Última Cetra) y al final decidí unirme a ver si tenía éxito... en fin, vosotros sois el juez ;)

* * *

_**Capítulo I: Muerte **_

_**Si pudiera pedir  
un único deseo  
en mi vida,  
tan solo pedir**__**í**__**a  
que todo volviera a ser como antes.**_

Mi hermano y yo nacimos, de familia noble, un 5 de octubre de hace ya 20 años, en un hospital de España. Dio la casualidad de que ahí nació otro niño... su nombre Kyo Shintenshi, más conocido por su nombre de arrancar como Ulquiorra Schiffer. Su madre terminó compartiendo habitación con la nuestra….

Y así, antes de que abriéramos los ojos… nuestras almas ya se conocieron... Nosotros, vinimos juntos a este mundo.

A los pocos días, regresamos a nuestros hogares en Japón. Resultó que los padres de Ulquiorra eran vecinos nuestros, y se pasaban mucho por nuestra casa. Nosotros nos hicimos grandes amigos, llegando a considerar a aquel niño de ojos verdes un auténtico hermano…

Y pasaron los días, los meses… y los años, y nuestra amistad era cada vez mas fuerte, recuerdo cada instante que pasé con ellos, cada travesura, cada lío en que nos metíamos, cada sonrisa…

Con aquella inocente estupidez propia de los niños pequeños… pensábamos que nuestros corazones jamás se separarían.

¡Que ilusos fuimos!

Ocho años ¡ocho míseros años! Fue lo que duramos unidos… la noche de nuestra muerte, quedó grabada en mi corazón con el fuego del averno.

Debían ser las 2 de la madrugada… cuando una explosión nos sobresaltó a los 3. Cada uno en nuestro cuarto no sabíamos que hacer… los gritos… los golpes que se sucedieron a aquella detonación… eran más de lo que podía soportar un niño.

Al final… cuando todo parecía en calma, salimos… y nos encontramos con el infierno.

Parecía como si un vendaval hubiera pasado por allí, sumiéndolo todo en el caos más absoluto… y los cuerpos… los sirvientes fue lo primero que vimos, estábamos aterrados… todos estaban muertos, destrozados en su mayoría…y al llegar a la sala principal…

Nuestros padres.

Los Kotsuken… Nuestro verdadero apellido, Shara Kotsuken y John Kotsuken…

Sumidos en un terror sin límite, corrimos hacia ellos…

John… Grimmjow… fue el primero en caer… puede ver una enorme criatura blanca que se le echaba encima…

Me giré para tratar de avisarle, pero fue demasiado tarde

Prácticamente partió en dos su pequeño cuerpecito…

Hermano… no fui capaz de salvarte…

Y la criatura atacó de nuevo… esta vez a por Kyo…Ulquiorra… no pude hacer nada… solo pude ver como sus ojos se apagan delante de mi… una vez más fui demasiado débil.

Kyo… perdóname…

Y yo… sin saber que hacer, sumida en las lagrimas… me di la vuelta.

Y me encontré cara a cara con la muerte.

El golpe fue seco, pero brutal…

Me evisceró.

Caí al suelo como un peso muerto… las últimas imágenes que vi en mi vida… fueron las de mis seres mas queridos muertos… y la de Kyo devolviéndome una mirada vacía.

No tardé ni diez segundos en morir.

Nosotros… vinimos juntos a este mundo…

Y juntos… lo abandonamos.


	2. Vacío

Segundo capítulo, dedicado a los nuevos lectores, y a los lectores de siempre ;)

Los primeros capítulos se centran el la hermana de Grimmjow, pero según avance la historia, irán apareciendo personajes, arrancars sobre todo.

* * *

**_Capítulo II: Vacío_**

**_Ser un hollow_**

**_significa vivir un vacío_**

**_que te va consumiendo_**

**_poco a poco…_**

Oscuridad.

Fue lo primero que vi cuando la muerte me llevó. Oscuridad y un frío intenso… además de una sensación de infinita pesadumbre.

Todo estaba en silencio… por un instante pensé que todo había sido una pesadilla, y me levanté esperanzada.

La realidad me recibió con una bofetada en la cara.

La luz de la luna llena entraba a raudales por las grandes ventanas e iluminaba la enorme sala, dejando ver una escena más propia de una película de terror que de cualquier otra cosa. Mirara a donde mirase, la destrucción y la muerte hacían acto de presencia como si fueran dueñas de aquel lugar. Mi mirada se detuvo en los cuerpos de mis padres… estaban el uno cerca del otro, sea lo que fuere lo que les mató, acabó con ellos dos de un mismo golpe.

Las lagrimas se agolparon en mis ojos, dirigí torpemente mis pasos hacia ellos, pero algo captó mi atención.

Mi hermano.

Estaba destrozado.

Me fallaron las piernas y caí de rodillas a su lado presa de tal sensación de nausea que por un momento pensé que el estómago se me saldría por la boca. Pero en lugar de dejarme llevar por aquella sensación, alcé la vista y contemplé a mi hermano.

Tenía el rostro ensangrentado y una terrible herida que le cruzaba el pequeño cuerpo desde el hombro izquierdo hasta la cadera derecha… poco más y le abrían partido en dos. Sentí de nuevo que la nausea y el dolor me llevaban y estuve a punto de desmayarme… No obstante, me forcé a seguir mirándole, pase mi mano por su cara, aun cálida al tacto. Sólo pude mirarle y llorar.

Adiós hermano.

Me levanté a duras penas y retrocedí varios pasos hasta darme la vuelta… para encontrarme con el cuerpo de Kyo. La criatura, le había atravesado el pecho, llevándose el corazón. Por lo menos, al igual que mi hermano, no había sufrido.

Incapaz de tenerme en pie, caí de nuevo y me arrastré hacia él. Aún tenía los ojos abiertos. Aquel verde esmeralda me miraba sin brillo… desde el vacío…

Sentí un nudo en la garganta y me llevé las manos a la cara ¿Cómo podía estar pasando esto? ¿Cómo podía haberlo permitido? Acerqué mi mano con inseguridad hacia Kyo y le cerré los ojos, no si antes dedicarle una última caricia.

Hasta siempre, amigo mío.

Me quedé a su lado un rato, totalmente incapaz de moverme, con el cuerpo dolorido y una gran presión el en pecho que me impedía respirar bien. Me llevé ahí las manos y sentí algo frío.

Una cadena, unida a mi cuerpo…

¿Mi cuerpo?

Eché un vistazo alrededor y lo vi.

Por muy fuerte y valiente que seas, por mucho entrenamiento, sufrimiento y muerte que hayas visto, nada te puede preparar para ver tu propio cadáver… y menos siendo niño.

No me moví.

No reaccioné.

Sencillamente me quedé mirándolo como una idiota. Tenía la mitad de las tripas fuera y tres enormes heridas me cruzaban el vientre. Cuado al fin pude moverme, llevé mi vista hacia el mío propio.. En mi alma, o lo que fuera en ese momento, tres marcas blancas lo cruzaban, réplica exacta de las heridas de mi cuerpo material… y la cadena ¿qué seria?

Alcé la mirada, y conseguí alejarme de mi querido amigo. Volví la vista hacia donde estaban mis padres. Caminé como una zombi hacia ellos y me arrodillé.

No estaban mucho mejor que mi hermano o Kyo, el golpe era limpio, seguramente habían tardado poco en morir. Pero había algo distinto en ellos.

Su expresión… era relajada, tranquila, como si se hubieran ido en paz, al contrario que ellos… ¿Qué podía significar aquello? ¿Por qué ver los cuerpos de Kyo y John me llenaba de angustia y dolor, y sin embargo ver a mis padres no? Era como si me llenara de paz verles… se habían ido a un lugar mejor.

Una voz conocida me sobresaltó.

- Se han ido

Me levanté alarmada y le vi. Era uno de nuestros criados… Michael, un tipo de lo más especial. Un enorme hombre de raza negra con más de dos metros de alto y el doble de ancho que una persona normal. Estas características le hicieron ganarse el apodo de "El Armario" entre nosotros tres. Siempre iba de negro, y con gafas oscuras, aunque ahora se le habían roto y pude ver sus ojos.

Es increíble como alguien de aspecto tan duro y tan sumamente estricto pudiera tener unos ojos tan amables y cálidos.

Estaba vivo, sin duda su enorme corpachón le había salvado de morir instantáneamente, pero supe que si alguien no llegaba para ayudarle no tardaría en morir.

- Michael- san- La debilidad con la que sonó mi voz me sorprendió.

- Tus padres se han ido- repitió- Al igual que todos los sirvientes.

Eso ya lo sabía, estaban muertos ¿A qué se refería? Le miré sin comprender.

- Apareció un tío vestido de negro y con una espada y se los llevó…- explicó- Creo que ahora están en el cielo…

Le miré en silencio un momento.

- ¿Y que pasa con Kyô y mi hermano?

Bajó la mirada, como incapaz de decírmelo a los ojos.

-Ellos...- se le quebró la voz.

- ¿Qué les ha pasado?- El miedo se apoderó de cada una de mis palabras.

Alzó la mirada.

- No se qué les ha pasado... la cadena esa que llevaban al cuello- señaló la mía propia- se empezó a consumir y desaparecieron... era como si se estuvieran transformando...

Me acerqué a él temblequeando a cada paso.

- ¿Transformándose en qué?- pregunté con apenas voz.

Se tomó su tiempo para responder, como si las palabras que fueran a salir de su boca le produjeran pánico o no pudiera aceptarlas.

- En... en algo muy parecido a lo que les mató...- no paraba de sangrar por la boca- un... monstruo...- después de quedó totalmente inmóvil.

- ¿Q... qué quieres decir?- me acerqué a el y le zarandeé- ¿Qué significa eso?- demandé saber casi a gritos. Pero no respondió ni se movió. Había muerto.

Dejé caer mis brazos a ambos costados, totalmente abatida ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

No tuve mucho tiempo para pensarlo, pues de repente, mi propia cadena pareció cobrar vida y empezó a devorarse a sí misma.

Caí de espaldas presa de un dolor sin límite. Me retorcí y grité hasta dejar mi garganta en carne viva. Rodé por el suelo estremeciéndome de puro dolor mientras aquella maldita cadena iba desapareciendo por su propio acto. Era como si me estuvieran arrancando el alma a tiras. Por un momento pensé que me iba a morir de nuevo sólo del dolor. Sentía disolverme como si me hubieran echado lava por encima.

Pero una parte de mi… alejada de todo aquel dolor no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Habían pasado por esto Kyo y mi hermano?

El dolor se fue tan rápido como vino, y me desvanecí por completo de aquel lugar.

Creí que aquel sería el final de todo mi sufrimiento… y quizá del de ellos también. ¿Sería esto el paso que había que dar para ir al cielo?

Pero sin embargo, nuestro sufrimiento, no había hecho más que empezar…


	3. Promesas

_**Capitulo III: Promesas**_

_**No nos juzgéis sin conocernos,**_  
_**no sabéis lo que en realidad sentimos.**_  
_**No somos monstruos,**_  
_**pues nuestro corazón sigue latiendo**_  
_**en algún lugar lejano.**_  
_**Aunque escondido incluso para nosotros.**_

Apenas consciente, pude notar como mi cuerpo se rehacía. Sentía el frío viento nocturno sobre mi piel como si estuviera desnuda. Me encontraba extraña, como si algo me faltara…Por aquel entonces no sabía lo que era un hollow, pero ahora… lo se mejor que cualquiera…

Dicen que los hollow no sienten nunca nada.

Que solo piensan en ellos mismos.

Dicen que jamás se arriesgarían por nadie.

Dicen también, que son totalmente incapaces de derramar una sola lágrima… ¿Qué sabrán ellos? ¿Acaso alguno ha sido hollow para hablar con esa segura frialdad sobre nosotros?

No nos conocéis, shinigamis, no os atreváis a juzgarnos... pues lo cierto es, que aquellos ojos carentes de corazón, aquellos ojos de hollow que reflejaban el vacío, no podían parar de derramar lágrimas silenciosas, que caían a la tierra empañándola de pesar…

Mis ojos no podían parar de llorar… Estaban todos muertos y yo no había podido hacer nada. A pesar de tener sólo ocho años, me sentí totalmente culpable de todo.

Culpable.

Inútil.

Débil.

Los primeros pensamientos, las primeras palabras que suele decir un hollow nada más nacer, son "Tengo hambre". Mis dos palabras, fueron bien distintas:

- Lo siento...

Siento haber sido tan débil... siento haber dejado que murierais... aun a día de hoy no encuentro la manera de redimirme...

Al fin abrí los ojos. Me encontraba en una colina cercana, desde la que se veía la gran mansión en la que vivía. En ese momento, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban sobre mis mejillas, me hice una promesa:

Pasara lo que pasase, les encontraría. Les encontraría a los dos y les salvaría de aquello que fuera les había pasado. Esta misión estaría por encima de mi propia vida. Decidí en aquel momento que esa sería mi única razón para vivir.

Y también en ese momento recordé a la criatura que nos había matado y la ira se apoderó de hasta el último rincón de mi alma. Me puse de pie, y ese fue el momento en el que juré venganza. A pleno pulmón juré que encontraría a aquella bestia y la destrozaría con mis propias manos. Tenía una promesa que cumplir y una venganza que llevar a cabo. No iba a ser algo fácil, pero ambos eran juramentos, y si algo había aprendido bien en mi corta vida, era a no romper promesas…y menos a mi amigo y a mi propio hermano pequeño.

Me quedé ahí varios minutos, observando el paisaje. La solitaria colina permanecía silente a mí alrededor, aunque de vez en cuando se oía el soplar del viento, o el ruido de algún animal salvaje. Al final me di la vuelta… dándome cuenta de que mi aspecto había cambiado. Observé mis manos… ¿Manos? Eran garras, enormes y blancas, miré a mi espalda, dos enormes alas de un blanco inmaculado salían de ella y una enorme y larga cola salía del extremo de mi columna acabando en una enorme hoja cortante y cuatro pinchos arriba… ¿Qué clase de monstruo era?

Me dirigí al interior del bosque… los animales huían aterrorizados a mi paso, pero yo apenas les prestaba atención, me dirigía a un gran lago que sabía que se hallaba ahí dentro, ahí quizá podría ver mi imagen reflejada en sus frías y oscuras aguas.

Y efectivamente, cuando llegué pude ver mi imagen… una imagen que hizo que me sobresaltara hasta yo misma. Un enorme dragón blanco me devolvía la mirada con roja fiereza. Marcas rojas sangre me recorrían la boca y los ojos, para ir hacia varios terribles cuernos que adornaban mi testa. Tenía un aspecto realmente terrorífico. Al fijare mejor me di cuenta de que tenía un agujero en el pecho. No tenía la más mínima idea de que significaba aquello, pero sentía un pesado vacío en mi interior. Me llevé las garras ahí y sentí un frío helador cómo jamás había experimentado. Aparté de inmediato la "mano" y la contemplé, parecía intacta, pero seguía sintiendo aquel frío, aunque no me llegaba a doler.

Volví a contemplar mi reflejo en el agua y me levanté sobre mis cuatro patas. Tenía un aspecto realmente imponente, tan terrorífico que incluso aquellas tranquilas aguas parecieron estremecerse.

Había pasado de ser una niña a un monstruo en tan sólo unos segundos.

Desplegué las alas, lancé una última mirada hacia aquel ser que se había convertido en mi y alcé el vuelo para perderme en la noche.

La noche eterna de mi alma vacía.


	4. Monstruo

_**Capítulo IV: Monstruo**_

_**"Monstruo""**_

_**La bestia que sólo sabe matar.**_

_**La bestia que sólo sabe herir.**_

_**La bestia que no sabe sufrir…**_

_**¿Piensas que soy un monstruo?**_

_**Piénsalo otra vez.**_

Unos tres minutos después, mis nuevos ojos divisaron un barrio, al que reconocí como Karakura, pues era el más cercano a nuestras viviendas.

Elegí un parque para tomar tierra. Aún era de noche, con lo cual estaba desierto. Mi aterrizaje fue más bien desastroso, pues aún no había aprendido a manejar un cuerpo tan grande. Tras haber besado el suelo, me incorporé como pude, y miré a mi alrededor sin apenas interés. Durante mi corto vuelo, había empezado a tener hambre y algo me había llevado hasta ahí… un agradable olor que no sabría describir. Caminé en busca del origen de aquel olor y vi a un niño, de no más de 7 años de edad, acurrucado al lado de un banco.

"¿Es él el origen del olor?" Me pregunté observándole de arriba abajo y descubriendo una cadena en su pecho "Será un alma…" Además de eso, lo podía percibir de alguna manera, como si de el emanara una energía que me lo dijera. El crío me miró con auténtico horror, y en un principio se quedó paralizado. "Definitivamente es él el que desprende este olor" Me dije mientras me acercaba más a él "Tengo mucha hambre…".

El niño gritó y comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, yo emprendí la carrera detrás de él. Actuaba por puro instinto, mi cuerpo parecía moverse solo. Mis pasos, con los que debía cubrir una distancia de unos 3 metros cada uno, caminando a velocidad normal, hacían retumbar el suelo. En menos de dos pasos ya le había adelantado, pero algo me detuvo cuando le iba asestar el golpe fatal… Un grito, parecido al que había oído aquella noche, antes de encontrarme con la muerte. El niño y yo levantamos la vista, y pude ver a una criatura blanca, distinta de la que se había llevado mi vida, y mucho más pequeña, a pocos metros de nosotros. En ese momento algo se encendió en mi cabeza.

"¿Qué demonios hago?" La imagen del verdugo de mi familia y mi amigo, volvió a mi mente "¿En qué me diferencio de él" Pensé con amargura. Me había convertido en un monstruo.

La bestia, con forma parecida a una tarántula avanzó.

- Vaya, si resulta que había venido a comer... y encuentro a otro que cree que me lo puede arrebatar- comentó la criatura muy ufana -Tendré que mataros a los dos...

"Ni hablar" Pensé "Este chico no va a pasar por lo que hemos pasado nosotros"

Con estos pensamientos en la cabeza, me separé del chico y me abalancé sobre la criatura con todas mis fuerzas, aterrizando sobre su cuerpo de arácnido, y derrumbándola por la fuerza del impacto. El monstruo gritó de sorpresa y dolor. Aunque su grito no fue nada con lo que vino después.

Descargué toda mi ira contra su cuerpo, entre zarpazos, golpes y mordiscos, infinidad de trozos y sangre salían despedidos por todas partes, no podía parar, los alaridos de dolor de la bestia eran sordos para mí. La cara de espanto del niño, totalmente invisible.

- ¡No le harás nada!- gritaba a pleno pulmón mientras los trozos volaban y me empapaban de sangre- ¡NADA!- Los últimos momentos de la vida de mi hermano, mi amigo y yo, paraban sin parar por mi mente, torturándome de forma inaguantable. No podía parar, ni siquiera cuando la bestia paró de gritar, indudablemente muerta.

- Basta- Sólo aquella débil voz infantil consiguió sacarme de mi locura. Alcé la vista y vi al pobre niño, temblando de pies a cabeza y con el rostro demacrado por las lágrimas.

- Por favor… para- decía entre sollozos y apenas pudiendo mirarme.

Y paré. Aquel crío me recordaba a nosotros ¿Quién le iba a decir que aquella espantosa criatura que al parecer acababa de salvarle tenía poca más edad que él? Bajé la vista de nuevo y contemplé mi "obra". No pude reprimir cierto sentimiento de asco y repugnancia, estaba totalmente irreconocible y yo parecía que me hubiera bañado en pintura roja. Me aparté de los restos, y me acerqué con cuidado al niño, éste, totalmente paralizado, no se movió.

- ¿Estás bien?- mi propia voz me sorprendió... fuerte, grave, profunda... no parecía en absoluto la de una niña de 8 años. Él siguió paralizado y aun temblando.

- No me mates... por favor... no quiero morir otra vez... duele demasiado- No paraba de sollozar y temblar, como si estuviera gravemente enfermo

Qué tontería. Claro que no iba a matarle, no después de todo lo que se me había pasado por la cabeza. Sus palabras me recordaron aun más lo que me acababa de ocurrir. Aún sentía hambre, pero sabía que sería totalmente incapaz de hacerle daño.

- No te preocupes... ya no quiero hacerte daño- Me paré a cierta distancia, no quería asustarle, además mi resistencia tenía un límite.

El chico me miró, todavía con miedo sin saber qué decir. Tras unos momentos de silencio, se acercó temeroso y dijo.

- Gr... gracias... ¿Por qué me has salvado?- me preguntó temblando- Tú pareces ser un monstruo como él...

No quería decirle el porqué.

- No lo sé, pero será mejor que te mantengas alejado, como tú dices, soy un monstruo...

El muchacho palideció y se marchó corriendo, yo le observé mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche, me giré y volví a ver la carnicería que había hecho.

Al fin y al cabo, tenía hambre, y no me importaba tener que llevarme a la boca un cadáver sanguinolento.

…


	5. Our World

**_Capítulo V: Our World_**

**_Si escogí sobrevivir,  
es porque decidí  
dedicar mi existencia  
a vuestra salvación._**

No resultó tan malo después de todo. La sangrienta comida consiguió saciar mi hambre y no sabía tan mal como esperaba, de hecho, no notaba sabor alguno. Era como comer agua solidificada y caliente, una combinación nada suculenta.

Justo cuando terminaba aquella insulsa comida, percibí una extraña presencia… no era como la del monstruo, ni como la del niño… era realmente extraña, emanaba un poder desconocido para mí. Levanté la vista justo para ver a un extraño hombre vestido de negro, y una katana desenfundada.

"Justo lo que faltaba" pensé "Un loco"

Al ser un alma, sabía que no muchos me verían, pero este venía directamente a por mí. Me aparté de los restos y le contemplé fijamente.

- ¿Quién eres?- le pregunté con voz aburrida.

Él se detuvo y me miró con una sonrisa torcida. Me fijé que tenía una curiosa cicatriz en la cara, y un número –el 69- bajo su ojo izquierdo (lógicamente, ese número no tenía significado para mi por aquella época).

- No necesitas saberlo, hollow- me contestó- Vas a morir ahora- Y sin previo aviso atacó, le esquivé por los pelos.

"¿Me ha llamado hollow?" me pregunté a mi misma "Está realmente loco" Me situé a varios metros de él. Olía mucho mejor que aquel niño, pero a parte de no tener ya hambre, cuando decidí no matar a aquel crío, también decidí no herir a ningún humano, por extraño que fuera.

- Maldita sea...- se quejó el peculiar personaje- Has tenido suerte- Y de nuevo atacó, esta vez más rápido. Por suerte, mi cuerpo actuó sólo, y alcé el vuelo con rapidez, aunque me llevé un buen tajo en la cola.

- No creas que vas a escapar con eso- me advirtió el hombre.

Hice oídos sordos ante la advertencia y me miré la herida, no era muy grave, aunque sangraba bastante, y tampoco me dolía demasiado. Miré al extraño justo a tiempo para esquivar un haz de luz blanco que se dirigía con violencia hacia mí. Con un extraño combo en el aire, que ni sé como pude hacerlo, me puse fuera de la trayectoria del ataque.

"¿Qué le pasa a este loco?" Me pregunté al tiempo que aterrizaba en un lugar elevado.

- ¿Qué problema tienes conmigo, especie de tarado?- terminé preguntándole algo mosqueada.

El hombre, que estaba avanzando hacia mí, se detuvo y me miró algo extrañado.

- Es lógico- empezó- Eres un hollow y yo un shinigami, mi deber es eliminarte. Me lo decía como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo y yo tuviera que saberlo. Le observé más detenidamente. Llevaba un típico kimono japonés negro, y sin mangas que dejaba a la vista unos brazos fuertes. Parecía más bien serio, y su pelo era oscuro y de punta.

- No se de lo que me hablas- dije secamente- ¿Qué es un hollow y qué es un shinigami? ¿Dios de la muerte? Eres un exagerado- Le miré ahora con desconfianza, las historias de Dioses y Demonios estaban sólo en los libros de cuentos para niños, y aunque yo era una niña, nunca había creído en aquellas cosas.

- Debes estar de broma...- El hombre parecía bastante extrañado- Todos los hollow lo saben- Se quedó un rato pensativo, como recordando algo- Vaya... cuando oí decir a aquel niño que un hollow le había salvado, no me lo podía creer, pero ahora o me he vuelto loco, o decía la verdad- Me miró con bastante curiosidad.

- ¿Qué le has hecho?- Demandé saber.

- Le he enviado al "cielo", los shinigami nos encargamos de ello: llevar a las almas de los humanos a la sociedad de almas, y purificar y hacer lo mismo con los hollow, que son, almas humanas que han pasado demasiado tiempo en la tierra- Su curiosidad había pasado a ser interés, no parecía creerse que tuviera que explicarle eso a un hollow.

- ¿Demasiado tiempo?- pregunté extrañada- Apenas estuve unos segundos después de mi muerte hasta que esa cadena empezó a consumirse.

- ¿Segundos?- Me miró sorprendido, y se quedó sumido en un silencio reflexivo, parecía no saber que hacer- Qué dilema... ahora no se si matarte o no... un hollow que no sólo salva almas humanas, si no que tardó unos segundos en convertirse desde que murió- Guardó la espada, tras otro largo silencio- Informaré de esto a la sociedad de almas, no te metas en líos...- Aun parecía sumamente confundido, como si su decisión no fuera la correcta, o no supiera aun que hacer.

- Creo que son los líos los que me buscan a mí- declaré antes de verle desaparecer tras una puerta que apareció de la nada.

No volví a saber de él… y no pareció que la sociedad de almas esa hiciera algo, porque durante los años venideros, los pocos shinigami con los que me encontré, no comentaron nada, tan sólo se dedicaron a atacarme y yo me dedicaba a esquivarlos, aunque a más de uno le deje fuera de combate, pues no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Mi alimentación consistía en otros hollow con los que me enfrentaba. Me gané muchas heridas, y las luchas eran bastante sangrientas y agotadoras, en más de una ocasión estuve a punto de perder. Fueron unos dos años… durante ese tiempo, apenas noté que mi cuerpo cambiaba, hasta que me di cuenta que los hollows que antes devoraba eran mucho más pequeños que yo.

"Adjuca" me llamaban los shinigamis que me veían, y estos no duraban nada. Incluso tenía que andarme con cuidado para no matarlos. Los hollows normales caían como moscas, y apenas me saciaban: Pero terminé encontrando otros "Adjucas", y las luchas intensas volvieron esta vez, mucho más violentas, pues ambos éramos enormes. Incluso los humanos de alrededor, cuando luchaba en ese mundo, se daban cuenta, pues parecían tensos.

Su mundo... durante mi estancia como hollow, había conocido el Hueco Mundo... "Nuestro mundo" como decían los hollows con los que ahí me enfrenté.

Vacío, un desierto blanco con una noche eterna. Aquellas dunas de fina arena albina fueron mi hogar y mi prisión durante los largos años que estuve perdida, con aquella irritante voz interior que me instigaba a la locura… Nihra Jeagerjaques… se hacía llamar aquella voz, con la que tuve muchos problemas, pero al final, sólo consiguió arrebatarme una pequeña parte de mí, pues jamás olvidaría mi juramento, a pesar de ser Shara Jeagerjaques, seguía siendo yo misma.

Otros dos años me duró este estado, hasta que... en cierto momento, mi forma volvió a cambiar, y adopté el tamaño de un humano, pero mi poder creció inmensamente. Mi forma recordaba vagamente a la de un dragón, aun con su cola, sus cuernos, y sus alas… y su terrible cráneo. Podía notar como hollows y adjucas caían rendidos ante mí por tan sólo mi poder, y... tras ya 4 años, aquella... Nihra se hacía más fuerte, y mi búsqueda no tenía resultado, comenzaba a desesperarme, el vacío de mi interior era ya casi insoportable y no podía desahogarme con simples adjucas... poco a poco supe como encontrar otros "Vasto Lords" como se hacían llamar... y la historia se volvía a repetir.

Otro año me duró aquello... cazando Vasto Lords y pocos adjucas, hasta que uno de los Vasto Lords, uno de lo más extraño con forma parecida a la de un lobo, consiguió tumbarme y tenerme a su merced, había algo raro en el... como si no fuera exactamente un Vasto Lord, sino algo muchísimo más fuerte. Un ínfimo despliegue de su poder, bastó para hacerme caer de rodillas.

- ¿Qué eres?- le pregunté cuando estaba en el suelo- ¡Si vas a matarme no te dejaré, aunque no pueda ni moverme!- le grité hecha una furia… pero él se lo tomó con calma, y se sentó a mi lado.

- Es difícil de explicar- Su voz me sorprendió, no era dura y bestial como la de los otros Vasto Lords… si no cálida y agradable, muy suave, sin dejar de ser de hombre - Eres especial- comentó- Todos estos años te he estado observando, no has matado a un solo ser inocente, incluso has llegado a salvar a muchos- Soltó un suspiro... ¿apenado? Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza- He tenido que esperar mucho, pero creo que al fin puedo ayudarte.

- ¿Ayu...?- intenté pronunciar sorprendida, pero él me puso la mano sobre la cabeza y un súbito mareo se apoderó de mi, mientras todo a mi alrededor se hacía más y más borroso...

- No te preocupes- conseguí entender entre la densa niebla que iba nublando mi mente- Te concedo una segunda oportunidad en tu vida, no puedo salvarles a ellos. Tte devuelvo tu vida, pero no tu alma, eso te lo tendrás que ganar...

Después de eso, todo se volvió negro.

Desperté sobresaltada... en mitad de la oscuridad, palpé a mi alrededor, parecía estar encerrada dentro de algo frío y metálico. Noté que estaba totalmente desnuda, mientras seguía palpando a mi alrededor. Era un lugar estrecho, tanto que no podía levantarme o darme la vuelta, y hacía un frío helador. Notaba algo cálido en mi vientre, que me dolía a horrores. Entonces lo comprendí.

Un sitio poco espacioso, metálico, donde hacía frío y metían a gente en una bolsa sin ropa:

El depósito de cadáveres.

El pánico se apoderó de mi de manera indescriptible… comencé a gritar y a patear la puerta de forma descontrolada, ignorando todo dolor y notando como poco a poco el calor me abandonaba por la herida que aun tenía en la tripa.

Grité... golpeé y pedí ayuda hasta quedarme sin voz. A punto estuve de morir por segunda vez de puro miedo y desangramiento de no ser porque alguien abrió la puerta, salvándome así la vida. Un viejo doctor y al otro lado, su joven aprendiz me miraban con autentico horror.

- Por favor...- conseguí decir con voz débil- Ayudadme...- Y de nuevo caí en las sombras de la inconsciencia, lo último que oí fue el golpe que hizo el joven aprendiz al desmayarse.


	6. Destino

**_Capítulo VI: Destino_**

**_El Destino..._**

**_Por mucho que corras no puedes huir de él_**

**_Por muy rápido que seas, siempre te atrapará_**

**_¿Has pensado en detenerte y enfrentarte a él?_**

**_Sólo así tendrás una posibilidad de vencer._**

Desperté en una habitación pobremente decorada y con un extraño olor a medicamento, indudablemente la cama de un hospital. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero al mirar por la ventana, vi que era bien entrado el día, aunque había perdido la noción del día y la noche hacía ya tiempo. Me traté de incorporar, pero un dolor intenso en la tripa me lo impidió.

Claro, la herida, recordé mis momentos dentro del depósito, aquel cálido líquido que salía sin parar de mi torso, sería sin duda sangre. Me aparté un poco la sábana, y miré debajo de la ligera prenda con la que me habían vestido.

Efectivamente, una gran venda cubría todo mi abdomen, y se podía intuir alguna que otra mancha de sangre. Palidecí, preguntándome si todo aquello que había visto fuera cinco años atrás, volvería estar en su sitio.

- No te preocupes por eso- una voz de hombre, extrañamente familiar, me hizo volver la vista.

Casi se me saltaron las vendas al reconocerle.

Michael.

Estaba vivo.

- ¿Mi... Michael-san?- pregunté con voz débil.

No había duda de que era él, un gigante de 2,20 de altura y más de un metro de hombro a hombro era absolutamente inconfundible.

Estaba ahí, de pie, en la puerta de la habitación, una ligera prenda de hospital sustituía a su acostumbrado traje negro. Me pregunté de donde habían sacado uno que le quedara bien. Llevaba también unas zapatillas de hospital, además de ir acompañado de una vía que debía ser de suero. Indudablemente le habían ingresado. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido? Juraría haberle visto morir ¿Quizá solo se desmayó? Aquel cuerpo estaba hecho a prueba de bombas, desde luego.

El hombretón sonrió. La primera sonrisa que le había visto esbozar jamás.

- Te han curado bien- comenzó a explicarme mientras se acercaba- aunque lo consideran un milagro... esas heridas han sido sólo superficiales, pero tienes los órganos intactos.

Le miré aun algo perdida, preguntándome que había pasado, y cómo había llegado hasta aquí, mucho me temía que había retrocedido en el tiempo... menuda locura. Además... ¿Intactos? Aun recordaba mis vísceras esparcidas por el suelo.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- conseguí preguntar apenas sin voz.

La respuesta sería obvia, claro, sabía que me encontraba en un hospital, quizá lo más correcto hubiera sido preguntar "Cuando", y Michael, debió saberlo, porque respondió:

- Has pasado tres días inconsciente... estás en un hospital- añadió casi por cortesía.

Así que tres días... lo cual quería decir que hoy era 18 de noviembre, y supongo que del mismo año en el que morimos. Aquella noche del 15 de noviembre no se me había borrado un instante de la cabeza, en todo momento lo recordaba como si fuera ayer...

Suspiré y bajé la mirada, sabía que, por muy milagroso e inexplicable que fuera mi regreso, era la única que había sobrevivido junto con el gigantesco mayordomo.

- No hay nadie más...- fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

- No- me confirmó él- somos los únicos. Lo lamento...

Me quedé mirando las sábanas, todas aquellas muertes las tenía ya asumidas, pero al volver atrás, un pequeño destello de esperanza brillo en mi corazón... totalmente en vano.

Corazón... algo de lo que casi me había olvidado, dejando solo espacio para un vacío desolador, un vacío que ahora sentía lejos, como si algo hubiera vuelto a su sitio…

Sin tener en cuenta que Michael estaba cerca, me llevé la mano al pecho, un poco por debajo de las clavículas, donde debería estar aquel infernal y odioso hueco. Note la piel más fría que una piedra y miré…

Allí donde debiera estar el hueco, había un disco blanco y perfectamente redondo, la piel estaba helada dentro de ese círculo, como muerta, pero conservando el tacto de una piel viva: suave y blando.

Michael me miraba suspicaz, como si sospechara algo que llevara tiempo guardándose.

Retiré las manos y le miré.

- Te vi morir...- fue poco más que un susurro, pero aun así, Michael me oyó.

- Quizá... o quizá tan solo me desmayara, el caso es que yo recuerdo perfectamente verte a ti como solo un alma y al tío ese de negro... no me llevó porque aun no había muerto, pero me dijo que se quedaría cerca porque quizá no tardara en hacerlo.

Me pregunté si no sería el mismo tipo que me encontré yo en Karakura.

- Pero no lo hice, y recobré la conciencia, o la vida, como sea, al poco tiempo...- miró el disco blanco en mi piel y frunció en entrecejo, ¿Recordaría que ahí antes estaba la llamada "cadena del destino"- Tuve las suficientes fuerzas como para coger el móvil de mi bolsillo, y llamar a urgencias, no tardaron nada en venir, pero solo quedábamos con vida tú y yo.

Percibí cierta nota es escepticismo en su tono, podría tener tan solo ocho años... -bueno 13, en realidad-, pero mi conversión en hollow, y posteriormente en Vasto Lord, había **aniquilado** cualquier rastro de inocencia, o infancia de mi. Algo positivo de esto era que era bastante más espabilada que el resto de los niños pequeños. No todos se habían tenido que ganar la vida como una bestia devorando presas y huyendo de los "Dioses de la Muerte".

El caso es que mi manera de ver las cosas difería enormemente de cualquier crío de ocho años normal, pero sabía que eso era algo que había de ocultar, aunque con Michael quizá no fuera tan fácil él **era **parte de este juego, de esta historia.

Él me había visto cuando estaba muerta, siendo tan solo un alma.

- Hay mucho que explicar- admití mirando los pies de la cama con aire ausente- Pero de momento, tan solo quiero descansar...

El asintió amablemente, como si ya se esperara esa respuesta, y acto seguido se marchó, no sin antes decir.

- Llamaré al médico para hacerle saber que ya estás despierta... aunque seguramente ya lo sabe, es un tipo muy raro...

Después desapareció por la puerta.

Me quedé largo rato contemplando las sábanas, sin duda alguna, Michael sospechaba algo ¿El qué? No lo sabía, pero tenía claro que mi "resurrección" no se le había pasado por alto, ni tampoco la marca blanca donde antes había estado mi cadena... mi "hollow".

Oí un ruido en la puerta, y levanté la cabeza. En cuanto lo vi, supe por qué Michael había dicho "es un tipo muy raro"

Tenía la piel oscura, muy oscura, pero sin llegar a ser de raza negra, el pelo largo y oscuro con un sutil brillo morado, y los ojos del plateado más brillante que había visto jamás.

Era jovencísimo, tanto que, si no fuera porque es imposible, hubiera jurado que no tenía más de 20 años. Tenía una mirada astuta y no pude evitar recordar a aquel extraño Vasto Lord que me había traído hasta aquí por medio de su peculiar método.

Una sonrisa relampagueó en los labios del curioso personaje al ver mi reacción, que fue de desconcierto total.

- Al fin despiertas- comentó mientras entraba en la habitación.

A pesar de tener la voz acorde con su aparente edad, había algo en ella que hacía que se le tuviera que tener respeto, como si esa voz hubiera existido desde hacía milenios... como si ese personaje estuviera por encima de cualquier ser humano... y de cualquier shinigami, o hollow común que pudiera haber.

- Por un momento pensé que no volverías- supe de inmediato que esa afirmación era falsa, y que él no había hecho nada por ocultarlo- ¿Qué tal te encuentras...?

- Estoy bien...- contesté aun sin haberme recuperado del todo de la impresión.

El joven se situó al lado de mi cama y volvió a medio sonreír, la misma sonrisa que antes, fugaz, pero increíblemente convincente.

- Vaya, que grosero he sido- dijo de repente- no me he presentado, soy Kuriel, tú médico desde que el forense Hirashi, y su joven aprendiz Yuuto-kun te encontraron- hizo una ligera inclinación de la cabeza- Les diste un buen susto a ambos, el pobre Yuuto aun no se ha recuperado- soltó una suave risa.

Ante todo esto, yo seguía sin decir nada, mirándole con desconfianza ¿Por qué no iba al grano de una vez y me decía quién era _en realidad? Y pareció que él se dio cuenta, por que dijo:_

_ - Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, no soy lo que aparento ser- comenzó- Los humanos normales me ven como un sabio y anciano doctor al que le faltan dos días para su jubilación. Obviamente se equivocan._

_ Volvió a guardar silencio, como si esperara que yo dijera algo. Al final suspiró y acercó sus labios a mi oído._

_ - Vamos... ¿no me dirás que no me reconoces?- me susurró poniendo su mano sobre mi frente. Un repentino mareo me invadió y al fin lo entendí._

_ Su aspecto, su voz, su presencia... su poder ¡Era el Vasto Lord que me había traído hasta aquí! Pero ¿De veras era un Vasto Lord? El peculiar personaje se apartó para mirarme a los ojos._

_ - Tú...- le dije sin terminar de creérmelo- ¡Eres tú!- exclamé en modo de acusación._

_ Él no se alteró en absoluto, de hecho, hasta sonrió divertido, aunque con un toque de lástima._

_ - No salió como esperaba...- comentó- pero no obstante ahora estás bien- se quedó unos instantes en silencio- o por lo menos todo lo bien que podrías estar después _de todo lo que has pasado...

›› Sería difícil explicarte esto de manera precisa, pero digamos que alguien por encima de mi está interesado en que sigas viva... y en que ellos regresen. No me preguntes el porqué, sólo se que tiene algo que ver con una cosa que sucederá dentro de unos 10 años. Sois necesarios, los tres‹‹

›› Has regresado, pero como bien sospechas ya no eres la misma. Has obtenido unos poderes especiales que se irán desarrollando durante el paso del tiempo, y yo seré el encargado de ello. Seré tu entrenador, en definitiva. No esperes que esto sea algo fácil o que sea un entrenamiento como comúnmente se conoce, si tengo que hacerte vomitar sangre para que seas más fuerte así lo haré. Si hiciste una promesa es para cumplirla‹‹

›› Olvídate de que eres una niña, olvídate de tu infancia, olvídate incluso de que _eras_ humana. Recuerda que tu alma ya no te pertenece‹‹

Duras palabras para alguien de apenas 13 años.

Pero ciertas. No se si su repentina seriedad era para darme miedo y que me tomara en serio ese supuesto entrenamiento. O si realmente iba en serio... en cualquier caso eran ciertas, y eso era lo único que importaba.

¿Qué me haría vomitar sangre?¿Que mi alma ya no me pertenecía?¿Acaso pensaba que todo aquello me importaba lo más mínimo?

Había vivido cinco largos años con esa promesa en mente, y nada, nada en absoluto me haría abandonarla. Le miré con desafío, con seguridad, como quien mira un rival antes de enfrentarse a él. Si quería derrumbarme, no lo conseguiría.

Poco o nada pareció importarle eso, pues me sonrió de nuevo con su peculiar gesto y se dio media vuelta.

- Al parecer, tu sirviente, Michael, también me puede ver casi tal y como soy...- comentó mientras se marchaba- Parece que ha ganado algo, después de haber estado a punto de morir- se detuvo en la puerta, sin mirar atrás- Y si piensas que sospecha algo de todo esto, haces bien, quizá se vaya convertir en algo más útil que un simple maestro para ti... Recupérate pronto, no hay tiempo que perder.

Y diciendo esto, se marchó tan rápido como había venido.


	7. Raíces

_**Capítulo VII: Raíces**_

_**Valora todo lo que tengas con todo tu corazón,**_

_**pues si lo pierdes, **_

_**te darás cuenta**_

_**de que serías capaz de darlo**_

_**para volver a tenerlo entre tus brazos**_

El niño leía el libro con gran interés y una sorprendente fluidez para su corta edad, sus ojos, de un increíble color esmeralda, pasaban rápido de línea. Tenía las pupilas rasgadas, como un gato, un curioso rasgo genético regalo de su abuela paterna. Aquellos ojos no dejaban indiferente a nadie, tanto para bien como para mal. Ya con su cara infantil, se intuía que iba a tener unos rasgos finos... se llevaba tantos tirones de mejilla, que solía tener éstas sonrosadas en ocasiones, y aun más cuando sonreía con aquella sonrisa tan dulce, parecía transmitir aquella felicidad a todo el mundo. Llevaba el pelo, de un brillante color negro, a media melena, y por más que su madre insistía en cortárselo, el niño no se dejaba, le gustaba tenerlo así... con un mechón cayendo entre los ojos, pero sin dificultarle la visión.

Su carácter, era algo poco común entre los niños de su edad, serio y muy responsable y unas ganas de conocimiento increíbles. Le atraía especialmente lo misterioso, lo oculto, la naturaleza y los animales. Y tenía un gran dominio y pasión por la música. Era como un adulto en miniatura, aunque como todo niño, hacía sus travesuras y se divertía con los demás. Por encima de todo, destacaba su timidez.

La gran habitación en la que se encontraba, estaba apenas iluminada con una lámpara, con la que el niño, que no debía tener ni 8 años, leía, o más bien devoraba el libro. Tan enfrascado estaba en esta lectura, que no se daba cuenta, que una sombra se acercaba a él lentamente desde la puerta... con paso sigiloso y paciente. El pequeño no se percató de esa presencia, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Y unas manos agarraron con fuerza sus pequeños hombros.

- ¡BUH!- bramó la sombra, que no era otra que una niña más o menos de su edad, a su oído.

El crío pegó tal bote, que el libro salió volando de sus manos y él cayó dándose de costado contra el suelo.

- ¡Ahhhhh!

La niña, por su parte, empezó a partirse de risa dejándose caer al suelo. Sus cabellos, también de color negro le tapaban la cara y de sus ojos, de un azul zafiro, caían lágrimas de felicidad al tiempo que señalaba al niño. Le encantaban las bromas, ya fueran contra su amigo, su hermano, o quien fuera. No obstante también sabía ser seria, y era sumamente independiente, más incluso que su hermano. No permitía que hicieran nada por ella. Por otra parte, le apasionaban las historias de aventuras, con sus peleas épicas contra enemigos. Siempre ponía su máximo esfuerzo en los entrenamientos, no había duda de que tenía una gran voluntad, y unas grandes ganas de superación.

- ¡Deberías haber visto tu cara, Kyô!- decía entre carcajadas- ¡Ha sido de película! ¡Jajajaja!

El aludido se levantó hecho una furia llevándose una mano al corazón y otra al dolorido costado, en el que había recibido un golpe.

- ¡Serás capulla, Shara!- respondió este abalanzándose sobre ella.

La chica, entre tanta risa, no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar, y Kyô cayó encima de ella reteniéndola con fuerza.

- ¡Te vas a enterar!- le dijo a Shara mientras esta forcejeaba por soltarse de él.

A pesar de que la pelea parecía ir en serio, ambos niños se divertían a su manera, disfrutando de esas largas vacaciones de verano, que alguna vez se veían interrumpidas por sus clases de música o defensa personal, un capricho de sus padres, que los jóvenes se tomaban bien. Es más, les gustaba, especialmente al niño de ojos verdes, que sentía una gran pasión por la música.

Tras un forcejeo, la chica consiguió zafarse de su amigo, y corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación entre risas constantes. El chico no tardó en seguirla con rapidez, pero poco tuvo que correr, pues, al alcanzar la puerta, Shara dio de bruces contra el suelo, y Kyô se detuvo en seco, mirando como un pequeño pie asomaba por la puerta justo antes de desaparecer y oír unas ruidosas carcajadas de un niño pequeño. El niño de ojos verdes se asomó al umbral para ver como otro niño, se partía de risa mientras su amiga, se retorcía en el suelo frotándose las rodillas.

El gracioso no era otro que John, hermano mellizo de Shara, cosa que saltaba a la vista por sus ojos azules y su pelo azabache, que solía llevar alocado y de punta... Nunca aceptaba que le trataran como a un niño, ni soportaba los constantes "Que monada" de los adultos. Cada vez que oía eso, apretaba los dientes y gritaba "¡No me llames así! ¡No soy ningún niño!" lo llevaba diciendo prácticamente desde que podía encadenar tantas palabras seguidas... Y esto a los adultos les hacía aun más gracia, cosa que enfadaba aun más al niño, con lo cual, se convertía en una especie de círculo vicioso, en el que John intentaba pegar a alguien. Tenía siempre un carácter sumamente rebelde, y le encantaba meterse en líos. Parecía increíble que fuera amigo de Kyô, un chico pacífico y tranquilo. En cuanto a Shara... bueno, se podría decir que era una mezcla de ambos.

- ¡Maldito cabrón!

La niña se puso en pie de un salto y trató de agarrar a Jonh, pero este la esquivó y se puso a correr como alma que lleva el diablo entre constantes carcajadas.

- ¡Atrápame, si puedes, nee-san!

Y automáticamente su hermana salió disparada detrás de él ante un asombrado Kyô, que no tardó en reaccionar y ponerse también a correr detrás de ellos.

- ¡Aun no he terminado contigo, Shara!

Los tres niños empezaros a perseguirse entre sí por los enormes y amplios pasillos de la mansión en la que se encontraban. Tan grande era, que apenas veían gente por donde pasaban. Quizá algún que otro sirviente, el cual veía pasar a los jóvenes sin sorprenderse nada, lo que hacía pensar que estas persecuciones eran habituales en ellos. Incluso alguno los esquivaba con verdadera destreza cuando pasaban a su lado, sin dejar caer nada de lo que llevaban encima.

Su carrera, con John delante, les llevó hacia uno de los pisos de abajo, donde, siguieron corriendo hasta doblar una esquina y el niño se dio de bruces con lo que parecía una columna de acero, seguido de su hermana y después de Kyô. Los tres cayeron al suelo uno encima del otro, y levantaron la vista...

Una inmensa figura de 2,20 de alto giró la cabeza hacia ellos, inclinándose para mirarlos a través de sus oscuras gafas, y con las manos a la espalda. La imagen de esa mole de músculos, impondría a cualquiera.

- Los señores de la casa, no quieren que los niños corran por los pasillos...- les advirtió con su autoritaria y gravísima voz.

El color abandonó automáticamente la cara de los 3 pequeños, que miraron con auténtico miedo al gigante antes de salir disparados hacia el lado opuesto, a una velocidad inverosímil para unas piernas tan cortas.

- ¡PERDOOOÓN!- gritaron los tres al unísono.

La carrera les llevó fuera de la casa, al enorme jardín que tenía cerca del bosque, pero con tal mala suerte que fueron a salir a un balcón al que le estaban reparando la barandilla, y la habían quitado. Kyô que iba el primero, consiguió reaccionar a tiempo y se detuvo justo en el borde, pero detrás llegó Shara, deteniéndose en seco, y agarrándole de manera automática al chocar con él, con lo que evitó que se cayera. Pero por último llegó Jonh...

Y los tres terminaron cayendo al suelo, no era una distancia muy grande, poco más de un metro, y abajo había césped. Kyô, al ir el primero fue el que se llevó la peor parte, pues ambos hermanos cayeron encima de él.

- ¡Au!- gritaron los dos hermanos, mientras el que estaba debajo notaba como se le vaciaban los pulmones de aire por el pequeño aplastamiento.

John, rodó a un lado después de caer y se levantó entre risas.

- ¡Jajaja!- -se rió- me habéis servido de colchón, ¡Gracias! ¡No me ha dolido nada!

Su hermana, en cuanto se encontró libre, se quitó de encima de Kyô y, aunque el golpe le había dolido algo más que a su hermano, no lo mostraba.

- ¡Maldito!- fue todo lo que dijo antes de echarse a la carrera tras su hermano pequeño.

Kyô por su parte se levantó y se quitó el césped y la arena de encima antes de ir tras ellos, a pesar del dolor en las costillas.

- ¡Os vais a enterar!- dijo corriendo ágil como una gacela tras los dos hermanos.

Y nuevamente, los tres amigos se comenzaron a perseguir, en esa ocasión por el jardín, despreocupados del mundo, y de lo que les traería el por venir, pensando, como todo niño pequeño, que el mundo era un lugar sencillo y agradable, donde las cosas malas, les pasaban a la gente mala.

Kyô, rápido como siempre, alcanzó al fin a Shara, y la agarró de la camisa, tirando de ella para detenerla.

- ¡Te tengo!

Su "presa", tropezó en plena carrera, y se agarró de forma automática a lo primero que cogió: los pantalones de su hermano. John perdió el equilibrio, y se llevó a su hermana al suelo, quien a su vez se llevó a Kyô. Los tres niños volvieron a besar el suelo.

- Jooo...- dijo Shara dolorida, con Kyô encima, y aun con los pantalones de su hermano agarrados- Eso duele...

Alzó la vista para mirar a su hermano, quien estaba forcejeando para soltarse de ella... tenía los pantalones bajados.

- Bonitos calzoncillos...- se empezó a reír sin parar.

- ¡Suelta, pervertida!- John consiguió soltarse y se subió de inmediato los pantalones, poniéndose acto seguido en pie.

El otro pequeño, se unió a las risas de su amiga, rodando a un lado para quitarse de encima de esta.

- ¡Eran de gatitos!- dijo, y se rió más.

- ¡Eran panteras, idiotas!- corrigió John cabreado- ¡Os vais a enterar!

Y mientras decía esto, se abalanzó sobre ellos como cierto felino. Shara se apartó para esquivarle, pero Kyô se quedó donde estaba, mirándolo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Sus peleas, aunque amistosas, eran algo frecuente, y el que solía salir peor parado, era John, cosa que odiaba, y siempre buscaba la oportunidad de vencer a su amigo.

Shara no tardó en unirse a la amistosa pelea, en un "free for all" en el que ninguno daba tregua alguna a su adversario. Golpes, patadas, mordiscos y hasta alguna técnica de artes marciales, se veía en aquella pelea amistosa que se alargó durante unos cuantos minutos, hasta que los niños se cansaron, y se quedaron tumbados, mirando el cielo, y recuperando la respiración.

- Os he ganado a todos- fanfarroneó John dándose aires.

- Si te refieres a que eres el que más golpes te has llevado, no te vamos a quitar el puesto- afirmó Kyô con una sonrisa irónica.

Shara soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Siempre tienes una respuesta para todo?- preguntó el niño de ojos azules mosqueado.

- Para casi todo- suspiró su amigo.

- ¡Tch!- resopló el otro malhumorado. Esta palabra la solía usar siempre que se quedaba sin saber qué responder.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, hasta que Shara se levantó como un resorte y exclamó:

- ¡Vamos al embarcadero! ¡Estamos cerca!- y sin esperar respuesta o reacción por parte de los sus dos amigos, se fue corriendo en dirección al rió que fluía cerca de la casa de los Kotsuken.

El río tenía el suficiente caudal para barcas, e incluso lanchas a motor. La familia Kotsuken solía utilizar aquel río para adentrarse en el bosque, o salir al mar abierto, donde les aguardaba un yate. A pesar de que les tenían dicho que no se acercaran ahí porque era peligroso, los niños, especialmente Shara y John desoían esos consejos y se montaban en la barca para fingir que eran piratas.

- ¡Espera un momen...!- intentaron advertirle los dos a la vez, pero un sonoro "Choff" les indicó que era demasiado tarde.

Y es que Shara solía montarse en la barca de un salto, sin bajar los escalones que llevaban al pequeño embarcadero. Pero aquel día sus padres habían salido con ella, y el chapuzón fue inevitable.

Los dos chicos se acercaron corriendo y al llegar vieron como emergía del agua soltando toda clase de tacos mientras chapoteaba como un perrito para mantenerse a flote. John y Kyô la miraron, se miraron el uno al otro, la volvieron a mirar, y finalmente estallaron en carcajadas hasta caer rodando al suelo. Shara dejó de maldecir y les miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero inmediatamente cambió la expresión por otra que nada bueno auguraba y se metió bajo el agua.

- ¿Dónde se ha metido?- preguntó John cuando consiguió parar de reírse.

Kyô se reincorporó sacudiéndose la ropa y miró al lago en aparente calma. Algo le hizo temerse lo peor.

- N... no está...

- ¡Mierda!- John bajo las escaleras corriendo, seguido de Kyô, ahora ambos tenían una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

Se asomaron al agua, esperando verla salir bromeando de un momento a otro, y lo cierto es que no tuvieron que esperar demasiado, pues enseguida salió la niña a lo bestia del agua cogiendo a John por los pantalones y tirando de él, y de vuelta al "efecto mariposa" John agarró automáticamente a su amigo, y los tres terminaron en el agua.

- ¡Jajaja!- reía Shara mientras su hermano y su amigo salían a la superficie tan calados como ella- ¡Quien ríe el último, ríe mejor!

Minutos más tarde estaban los tres al sol, tumbados en la hierba, con un aspecto bastante sucio, pues al salir del agua, habían empezado otra de sus peleas amistosas y ahora descansaban.

- ¿Repetimos?- propuso Shara- Tengo que volver a tiraros de esa manera- rió.

- Ni hablar- dijo su hermano poniendo mala cara.

Kyô se sentó frotándose los brazos para quitarse el barro seco.

- No ibas a poder- aseguró- Mira como nos has puesto a todos... ya verás cuando nos vean nuestros p...

- ¿Qué habéis hecho para poneros así?

Una voz femenina, les hizo ponerse en pie a los tres como un resorte. Se trataba de Asdis, la madre de Kyô, una nórdica que se había ganado el mote de "Reina de las Nieves" no por su crueldad, pues la mujer era muy buena, si no por su aspecto.

Alta, de piel pálida, muy pálida además de suave y limpia. Sus cabellos eran de un rubio dorado y los ojos de un color esmeralda profundo, como los de su hijo. La belleza de la mujer era totalmente indiscutible, no dejaba indiferente a nadie. Aquel aspecto, junto con el significado de su nombre "Espíritu Divino" o "Diosa" la habían llamado a ganarse aquel mote, que la mujer siempre recibía con una sonrisa.

- ¿Debajo de toda esa mugre está mi hijo?- la secundó una voz masculina.

Era Daisuke, el marido de Asdis, y padre de Kyô. El hombre no tenía nada que envidiar a su esposa. De padre japonés y madre española, concretamente del País Vasco, era algo más alto que ella. De cuerpo fino, pero atlético. Sus cabellos eran de un color negro carbón brillante, como los de los indios americanos. Sus ojos eran de un tono que parecía dorado, especialmente cuando le daba la luz del sol. No era tan pálido como la mujer, pero su piel era más blanca que la media. Su carácter era serio, pero no severo. Su apodo, debido a sus rasgos finos y su aparente delgadez era "El Elfo" o "El Elfo del Bosque". Odiaba ambos motes y muchos se lo decían solo para ver como reaccionaba.

- ¡Yo no he sido!- John fue el primero en hablar- Sea lo que sea ¡Y menos esto! ¡La loca de Shara nos tiró al río!- dijo señalándola.

La niña por su parte se lanzó sobre él y comenzaron a pegarse hasta que vino Daisuke y les separó con facilidad.

- Fue un "accidente"- explicó Kyô a su madre sin hacer caso a los otros niños- Shara se tiró a la barca como ella suele hacer... solo que no había barca. John y yo nos reímos y Shara hizo la gracia y acabó por tirarnos a ambos al agua.

- Ya veo- dijo ella con una sonrisa- siempre estáis igual... vamos a casa, que tenéis que limpiaros, además, os estábamos buscando- informó a los niños, quieres les miraban con cara de culpabilidad por su aspecto- Michael-kun nos dijo que os topasteis con él y salisteis corriendo al jardín, seguramente.

- De todas formas, era bastante lógico estando la casa tan tranquila- comentó Daisuke ya soltando a los otros dos- En marcha.

Unos minutos después, y ya limpios se encontraban en la sala de música.. El motivo por el que les buscaban era porque habían venido sus profesores de música. John, aunque al principio algo mosqueado, pues no le gustaba estudiar ni nada que se le pareciera, cambió de actitud al saber que le tocaba sesión de batería y guitarra. El piano y el violín nunca le habían gustado, justo al contrario que su amigo Kyô. Shara disfrutaba de cualquier instrumento, pero el piano era su favorito.

- ¡Vamos a tocar a lo bestia!- exclamó John mientras tocaba con gran energía el tambor de la batería- ¡Venga!

Kyô se tapó los oídos e hizo una mueca ante tal estruendo. Por mucho que le gustara, a John se le daba mejor la guitarra que la batería.

- Le he dicho mil veces que así no se toca, señorito Kotsuken- advirtió su profesor- Hay que empezar con calma.

Por respuesta el niño infló los mofletes, disgustado, pero paró.

En el comedor estaban los padres reunidos, los Shintenshi y los Kotsuken, hablando de temas sin relativa importancia.

Los Kotsuken se sentaban enfrente de los Shintenshi y eran también una pareja poco frecuente. El padre, llamado Kitsune era alto y corpulento, con el pelo largo y recogido en una coleta castaña, y los ojos de un color azul zafiro. Era un hombre atractivo y un tipo alegre, bastante bromista, le gustaba tomar el pelo a la gente, especialmente a Daisuke. Pero también sabía ser muy serio cuando la situación lo requería. Su abuelo, japonés, se había casado con una española, al igual que su hijo. Kitsune había encontrado el amor con una japonesa especialmente bella; Sentsuki.

Sentsuki era una mujer de aspecto fuerte, algo realmente extraño en una mujer de su país, carácter severo y muy segura de si misma. Sabía imponer muy bien. Su pelo oscuro reflejaba tonos rojizos, apenas perceptibles y sus ojos grises podían ser tan hermosos como fríos. Todo aquel que la conociera sabría que meterse con ella es un terrible error. Y todo aquel que la conociera mejor, sabría que también era una mujer cariñosa y amable. De alguna manera, el fuego y el hielo convivían en su interior.

- Debemos vigilarlos más- dijo Kitsune- podrían haberse ahogado...

- No digas bobadas- dijo Sentsuki- saben nadar desde hace tiempo.

La conversación había girado en torno a eso desde hace rato.

- Van a cumplir 8 años- dijo Daisuke- son unos niños, yo también creo que ha sido peligroso.

- Siempre que les ponemos vigilancia terminan burlándola- recordó Asdis- No se como lo hacen.

Sentsuki suspiró.

- El agua les llegaría por la cintura, y es un río tranquilo ¿No estáis sacando las cosas de quicio?

- ¡Son nuestros hijos!- exclamó Daisuke- es normal que nos preocupemos por ellos.

- Por eso precisamente se que no les pasará nada- resopló la mujer.

- Pones demasiada confianza- dijo Kitsune- por muy listos que sean, siguen siendo niños.

Asdis trató de calmar el ambiente.

- Hablaremos con ellos, seguro que lo entenderán.

Al final acordaron hacer eso, puede que los jóvenes Kotsuken no les hicieran mcuho caso, pero el niño Shintenshi era más responsable que ellos, y sabría contenerlos.

Ambas parejas cambiaron de tema, y se pusieron a hablar de otras cosas. Desde que se habían conocido, se habían llevado muy bien, incluso Asdis había dado la sugerencia para los nombres de los mellizos. Nombres que estaban inspirados en una antigua leyenda del norte. Su propio hijo también llevaba el nombre de uno de los protagonistas...

Los Guardianes Divinos

Cuenta la leyenda, que hace mucho tiempo, cuando los Dioses eran algo más que una leyenda o un cuento para los mortales, ocurrió algo que cambiaría el mundo para siempre.. Eran tiempos difíciles, pues también los demonios eran más que cuentos para asustar a los niños y las luchas eran frecuentes.

En aquellos oscuros tiempos, nacieron dos niños, que los Dioses nombraron como elegidos para el fin de ese tiempo de guerras. Johnlantas y Sharanna, dos hermosos bebés, un niño y una niña mellizos nacidos en el seno de una familia de alto estatus y eligieron a un Ángel guardián para que les cuidara, su nombre era Kyôcypher, el más poderoso y bello de ellos.

Gracias a ellos y a su poder unido, siempre cuidados por el ángel, las guerras se redujeron hasta casi desaparecer. Durante los largos años que tardaron en lograr esto, su relación cambió mucho, y Kyôcypher no pudo evitar caer enamorado de Sharanna, que se había convertido en una poderosa, noble, y bella mujer. Johnlantas se percató de aquello, y aunque terminó habiendo cierta rivalidad entre él y el Ángel, su hermana siempre evitaba que llegaran a más, pues débil estabilidad del mundo dependía de ellos.

Pero el mundo se tambaleaba, herido de muerte por la sangre derramada en su superficie por tantos años. Los dos hermanos, ya crecidos sabían que tenían que dar con una solución de inmediato, o si no todo por lo que habían luchado se derrumbaría.

Y no tardaron en dar con ello... dividirían el mundo en 5 partes, aislando mortales de Dioses y Demonios:

Tierra: Donde los mortales vivirían su vida hasta su fin.

Sociedad de Almas: El puente entre la Tierra y el Cielo, donde acudirían las almas puras de los mortales.

Cielo: El hogar de los Dioses.

Hueco Mundo: Puente entre la Tierra y el Infierno. Un lugar donde destinaban a las almas que se habían perdido en su tránsito a la Sociedad de Almas.

Y por último, Infierno: Hogar de los Demonios, y cárcel para aquellos mortales que hubieran cometido pecados imperdonables en vida.

El poder de los hermanos, junto con el del Ángel, era altísimo, pero el riesgo era aún más grande, y lo sabían. Y también sabían que era la única solución. Así pues, a la medianoche de un 4 de Octubre se reunieron bajo la luz de una luna nueva, justo en el corazón de Gea, situado en un enorme castillo, perdido en el mundo y comenzaron a pronunciar un hechizo que les había llevado preparar 5 años.

Todo parecía ir bien, el mundo se partía y se resquebrajaba en cinco partes estables, pero las fuerzas de los tres iban mermando a cada día que pasaba. Él Ángel, que veía como ambos humanos se debilitaban cada vez más, usó su fuente vital para ayudarlos, pero incluso para él era demasiado. Faltaban solo unos minutos para que todo se acabara, pero si seguía así, Kyôcypher moriría.

Y Sharannara conocía este hecho. Eligió su corazón antes que su vida, y rechazó la energía del Ángel antes de que este sucumbiera... pagándolo con la vida.

El hechizo se completó y el mundo quedó dividido en cinco, pero Sharanna estaba muerta.

Johnlantas, a pesar de lo agotado que estaba, lloró por su hermana, y culpó al Ángel de su muerte. Pero al levantar la vista, se cortó de repente sorprendido al ver a Kyôchyper derramando aún más lágrimas que él. El Ángel, aun agotado recogió en cuerpo de la muchacha en sus brazos, y alzó el vuelo.

El joven Johnlantas, creyendo que se la llevaba para siempre cogió fuerzas de la nada, y corrió castillo arriba, hasta llegar a la torre más alta. Entonces lo vio.

Las alas del Ángel perdían sus plumas, y su luminosidad daba paso a la oscuridad. Su aureola daba paso a dos enormes cuernos, y una cola de demonio. Johanlantas sabía lo que había pasado, Kyocypher había cometido un pecado imperdible: contrariar a los dioses, devolviendo a la vida a su hermana.

Y así mientras las alas del Ángel de deshacían para dar paso a dos alas de Demonio, el corazón de Sharanna volvía a latir, y su salvador se convertía en un Ángel Caído.

Los tres, a pesar de que uno de ellos estaba maldito consiguieron restablecer la paz y el equilibrio en el mundo salvándole de la destrucción. Tanto Mortales como Dioses, los llamaron, "Los Guardianes de los Espíritus" siempre velando por el bien de los cinco mundos, y apartando los unos de los otros hasta nuestros días.


	8. Marcha Fúnebre

Hasta aquí todo lo que tengo por el momento. No sé cuando tardaré en escribirlo, pero si se que se tratará de un resumen del entrenamiento de Shara y como fue ganando poderes. Es muy probable que en capítulo X ya aparezca por lo menos Grimmjow. Justo después de que Kenpachi venciera a Nnoitra (el cual ya no estará "vivo"), con lo cual, Nelliel, tampoco andará lejos.

* * *

**_Capítulo VIII: Marcha Fúnebre_**

_**Las leyendas que más perduran,  
se escriben con sangre y con lágrimas.  
Pues no hay mejor pergamino que el corazón  
ni hay mejor pluma que el sufrimiento.**_

Tres días estuve ingresada allí, pues mi recuperación fue sorprendentemente rápida, mucho me temía que por la ayuda de ese tal Kuriel, que se pasaba de vez en cuando a verme.

Michael-san, que llevaba ya tres días ingresado cuando yo me desperté, se recuperó al día siguiente de mi despertar. Apareció de nuevo, ya con su traje en mi habitación, diciéndome que había ido organizando ya la reconstrucción de la casa, y los funerales de mi hermano y mis padres. El de Kyô lo habían organizado ya sus padres, y los de los sirvientes, los organizaban ya sus propios familiares. Serían muchos entierros en muy poco tiempo, y sería más de un cementerio el que los recibiera. La renovación de la plantilla, también la llevaría a cargo él. Me dijo que no sería nada fácil, pues corrían muchos rumores de lo que ahí había pasado, y la gente tenía miedo.

Él en persona, tuvo que expresar sus condolencias a todos los familiares de los caídos. Sin duda era un hombre duro, no le había visto derramar una sola lágrima, pero tampoco me encontraba presente en las despedidas.

A los únicos afectados que vi, fueron los padres de Kyô, los cuales vinieron a visitarme. Su presencia hizo que me asaltara la culpabilidad y me pusiera a llorar de la mera imagen de ellos. Si su hijo no hubiera estado aquella noche con nosotros, seguiría vivo. Nosotros nos lo habíamos llevado, y yo era la única que vivía para contarlo. Si me echaban la culpa de aquello, no se lo reprocharía.

Pero en lugar de ello, y a pesar del aspecto tan demacrado y dejado de los dos, no me culparon de nada, incluso mostraron su preocupación por mí. Ellos sin duda también habían llorado y al final no pude evitar abrazarlos. Yo ya no tenía padres, ellos ya no tenían hijo, ambos habíamos perdido mucho, incluyendo a grandes amigos o hermanos.

Dijeron que el entierro se cerebraría el día 22, después del de mis padres y mi hermano, a los que también asistían. Tanto ellos como Michael, insistieron en que no acudiera a ellos, pero yo no di mi brazo a torcer, ni aun cuando me dijeron:

- Eres tan una niña- comentaba Daisuke con voz insegura- tienes solo ocho años...

A lo que contesté con voz bastante resuelta:

- ¿Creéis que sigo siendo una niña después de todo lo que he pasado?

Después de aquello ya no me dijeron más, había quedado todo bastante claro.

De modo que, tras tres días en aquel lugar, el día 21 me dieron el alta, aun impresionados de lo rápido que evolucionaba mi estado. Por suerte, Kuriel lo supo encubrir bien, y el tema no interesó demasiado a la gente, ni tan siquiera la marca circular bajo mi cuello. Fue un alivio, pues muchos médicos, en especial los que me sacaron del depósito, estaban bastante extrañados con el tema.

Michael-san subió a mi habitación y una vez vestida (me había traído la ropa), ambos bajamos a la larga limosina que nos esperaba abajo. No tenía conductor, pues el hombre que la llevaba, -el cual se encontraba en su casa la noche del suceso- había dimitido, entre otras cosas, porque algunos de los fallecidos eran familiares suyos. Nadie quiere trabajar en un lugar que le trae recuerdos dolorosos, ni tan siquiera, quiere volver a verlo. Me di cuenta tras saber esto, que en cuanto llegara a casa me vendría abajo. No soportaría ver el lugar donde ocurrió todo.

Tardamos cerca de una hora en llegar, quizá más. La carretera no estaba muy concurrida, pero estábamos muy lejos de casa. Aquello me sirvió bastante para ir pensando en cómo enfrentarme a mi primera visión de la casa después de cinco largos años, en los que la había estado evitando de manera totalmente intencionada. Siempre me pareció un acto de cobardía, pero no me sentía con las fuerzas de saber que había sido de nuestra casa, ni que había sido de los Shintenshi, rotos por la pérdida de su único hijo.

La limosina de color negro entró en las extensos terrenos de la desierta mansión Kotsuken. Pude sentir como el ruido de la valla rasgaba mi alma con recuerdos del pasado, cuando todos estábamos juntos y despreocupados del porvenir. Los días felices se acabaron hace mucho.

Nos paramos enfrente de la puerta principal, y Michael salió para abrirme las puertas y hacerme entrar. Al no estar nadie más que nosotros dos, tuvimos que dejar el coche aparcado ahí provisionalmente. El enorme mayordomo me acompañó hasta la puerta, no cabía duda de que se había dado cuenta de mi estado, pues hasta tuvo la amabilidad de ponerme su gigantesca mano sobre el hombro. Me cubría casi hasta medio brazo. Al final abrió la puerta.

Dentro apenas se notaba lo que había pasado. Todo estaba recogido, y los cuerpos y los escombros retirados. Solo se oía el ruido de martillos y máquinas, posiblemente las que estuvieran reparando el techo de la sala donde habíamos caído. Una vez más sentí como los recuerdos me asaltaban, y me tambaleé en el umbral. Por suerte, Michael, aun con la mano sobre mi hombro me sostuvo y esperó pacientemente a que cogiera fuerzas y entrara. Sólo fueron unos segundos, pero me bastaron para darme cuenta de lo mucho que les echaba de menos, tanto a ellos como a nuestros padres, y saber que irónico resultaba saber que solo habían pasado unos días desde aquello. Al final pasé, y me fui preparando para el entierro, al día siguiente.

Fue más duro de lo que creía, quizá porque durante todos aquellos años mi corazón había estado ausente, y podía afrontar las cosas con mayor facilidad. Lo más duro fue sin duda volver a la estancia en la que morimos. Aun tenía el techo medio derrumbado, y tres manchas de sangre imposibles de quitar que sólo Michael y yo podíamos ver. Sabía a quienes pertenecían, y sabía porque no se quitaban. Casi me vine abajo al verlo, de hecho, me quedé transpuesta hasta que apareció el mayordomo y consiguió sacarme de aquel estado.

No me permití llorar, y menos delante de él. Afortunadamente, se me había quedado bastante de mi lado hollow dentro de mí. Consideraba que llorar era de débiles, y los débiles no pueden salvar a nadie. Michael no pareció sorprenderse demasiado por esta demostración de "fortaleza" por parte de una niña de 8 años, aunque le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que lo máximo que llegaba a hacer cuando estaba sorprendido, era arquear las cejas.

La ceremonia se celebró una oscura mañana de un 22 de noviembre. El día acompañaba al humor de todos los asistentes, una suave lluvia caía sobre decenas de paraguas negros que se apilaban delante de una gran cripta ricamente decorada. Eran amigos y conocidos de la familia, además de algún que otro sirviente que aquella noche había tenido la suerte de librar. La marcha fúnebre que nos había acompañado durante el trayecto hacia el lugar, aun sonaba en nuestros corazones, y se podía oír algún que otro llanto entre la voz del cura, y el repiqueteo de la lluvia. Yo misma notaba como mi alma lloraba por dentro. Las escasas lágrimas que derramé, se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que conseguían llegar a mi cara. Era el último adiós para mis padres, y posiblemente el de mi hermano, un adiós totalmente en contra de mi voluntad, y que tardaría años en superar. Sabía que mis padres estaban bien, en la "Sociedad de Almas" según dijo aquel shinigami, pero fuera así o no les había perdido, y odiaba que aquello me afectara. Si ellos estaban bien, no tenía porque derramar lágrimas.

Mi hermano sin embargo, era otra historia. Sabía perfectamente que no estaba bien, algo dentro de mí me lo decía, podía oír su voz lejana, casi perdida, pidiendo ayuda. Lo estaba pasando mal, y yo mientras me dedicaba a llorar como si fuera una niña pequeña.

El primer funeral terminó antes de comer y los asistentes nos separamos unas horas para alimentarnos antes de volver al cementerio, al funeral de Kyô. Unos se fueron, otros acudieron también a la despedida del niño de ojos verdes. El último adiós que le dimos, me afectó tanto o más que el de mis familiares, pues no solo sabía que su situación era tanto o peor que la de John, si no que veía a Asdis y a Daisuke con un dolor sin igual. La pareja, que habitualmente parecía irradiar una luz con su felicidad, ahora estaba apagada, vacía y con cara de no haber dormido en días. Su luz había dado paso a la oscuridad de la tristeza, y aquello se me contagiaba. Cada vez que les miraba, la culpabilidad me asaltaba y me oprimía el pecho.

Otra cripta sellada finalizó el funeral, y la gente se comenzó a marchar. Yo me quedé hasta que todos se fueron, con el inseparable Michael a mi lado. Al cabo de un rato, los padres de Kyô aparecieron a nuestras espaldas. Pensaba que se habían marchado ya, pero parecían tener algo que comunicar.

Y no era algo poco importante... se marchaban, no del cementerio, si no de la ciudad, y posiblemente del país. No dieron demasiadas explicaciones, pero decían que no querían seguir en aquel lugar. Traté de convencerles, preguntándoles si era mi culpa, pero ellos respondieron con una pequeña sonrisa, quizá la primera en días, y dijeron que no tenía nada que ver. Lo último que les oí decir antes de marcharse, fue "quizá nos veamos dentro de unos años".

Michael y yo nos fuimos del lugar ya bien entrada la noche, y llegamos a la solitaria casa. Algunos de los sirvientes invitados a la boda, habían vuelto, quizá arrepentidos de su abandono, o quizá también porque el miedo se les había pasado. El caso es que tardaríamos aún algunas semanas en rellenar toda la plantilla, y algo más en reparar los desperfectos.

La mañana del día siguiente, desperté y lo primero que vi fue a Kuriel, sonriéndome desde un sillón cercano. Sólo me dirigió tres palabras sin quitar aquella sonrisa suya.

- Comienza tu entrenamiento.


	9. Enemigo Mío

_Enemigo mÍo..._

_He jurado venganza_

_He jurado que te encontraría_

_¡Corre, huye, escóndete!_

_Hoy mi condena, será la tuya_

Refrescaba bastante cuando salimos al gran jardín de la mansión, o más, bien, hacía un frío helador. Por suerte Kuriel había tenido la amabilidad de dejar que me vistiera bien antes de salir.

El extraño se encontraba a un par de metros, en frente de mi vestido con una camisa de manga corta que dejaba a la vista unos morenos y musculosos brazos. No me pregunté como era posible que no sintiera frío, estaba claro que no era humano. Lo que si me resultaba raro, era que yo si. Al fin y al cabo, llevaba cinco años sin sentir apenas nada.

- ¿Y qué pretendes que haga ahora?- pregunté- ¿Una especie de entrenamiento de resistencia al frío?- añadí mientras me frotaba los entumecidos hombros.

Él no contestó, tan sólo se dedico a sonreír antes de moverse hacia mí a una velocidad tan pasmosa que cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba rodando por el suelo.

- ¿¡A qué ha venido esto!- pregunté después de ponerme en pie como una frecha.

- Justo como me imaginaba- Kuriel pasaba de mi olímpicamente- aún no tienes espada.

Antes de preguntarle que gilipolleces estaba diciendo, algo que se movió a unos metros de mi atrajo mi atención. Era mi cuerpo.

La imagen de mi propio cuerpo con las tripas fuera vino a mi mente y casi me hizo marearme.

- ¿Qué has hecho?- pregunté con un toque de desespero en la voz.

No me había matado, o eso pensaba ¿Para qué resucitarme si luego pretendía matarme de nuevo? Además ¡mi cuerpo se movía sólo!

- ¿No te has dado cuenta?- me preguntó él- simplemente he sacado tu alma de su carcasa. No te preocupes- añadió rápidamente antes de que yo hablara. Como ves se encuentra perfectamente, pero ya hablaremos de eso más tarde.

Se acercó a mi con paso tranquilo mientras mi cuerpo material se alejaba sin siquiera volver la vista atrás. Era todo tan inverosímil que me preguntaba si no estaría soñando.

- Debes empezar a controlar tus poderes desde tu cuerpo espiritual- dijo mientras se continuaba acercando- no te ves, pero tu aspecto es distinto- Puso las manos delante de él como si estuviera sosteniendo espejo, pero hasta que se acercó no pude ver lo que era.

Desde la mano que mantenía arriba caía una fina capa de agua hacia la de abajo. No formaba charco, ni hacía ruído, y su superficie de repente muy quieta y plana era un espejo perfecto. Me vi a mi misma y lancé una exclamación de asombro. Apenas me reconocía.

Mi pelo se había vuelto blanco con unos ligeros reflejos azules como el hielo. Mis ojos, a pesar de seguir siendo azules, tenían unas marcas rojas que los recorrían. Unas bajaban hasta la mandíbula, algo por debajo de las orejas. Las otras subían ligeramente como si me hubiera maquillado de forma exagerada.

No obstante no tuve mucho tiempo para mirar mi aspecto, pues enseguida Kuriel me atravesó el cuerpo con la mano, en el mismo punto que tenía el agujero. Me sumí en la inconsciencia de forma casi inmediata.

Probablemente sólo pasó un instante cuando abrí los ojos. Estaba de pie. Lo primero que hice fue llevarme la mano allí donde Kuriel me había atravesado, pero no había sangre, sólo el disco plateado que me dejó el agujero de hollow. Por el color de mi flequillo supe que no estaba en mi cuerpo material. Me resultó extraño no encontrar una cadena colgando del pecho, pero no me entretuve mucho en preguntarme a qué se debía. En ese instante también me di cuenta que no me encontraba en el jardín, si no en un lugar desconocido y muy familiar a la vez.

Un enorme desierto de arena y piedras blancas se abría ante mí. El cielo, de un color negro como la boca de un lobo me hizo creer que estaba de vuelta al Hueco Mundo, pero un vistazo más exhaustivo me reveló que no era así. En el firmamento unas tenues estrellas brillaban con timidez y tristeza y el lugar no era tan monótono. Si uno se fijaba bien, se daba cuenta de que era muy distinto. Con la extraña sensación de que alguien me vigilaba, comencé a caminar.

No conseguía localizar aquel lugar en ninguna parte del mundo, y menos con los pocos conocimientos de geografía que tenía. A decir verdad estaba más entretenida buscando la mejor manera de partirle la cara a Kuriel cuando volviera. Estaba pensando en que pasarle el todoterreno por encima era una buena idea cuando una profunda y grave voz sonó detrás de mí.

- Es decepcionante verte así de perdida- La voz sonó como salida del Infierno, de la mismísima boca del Diablo.

Me di la vuelta y lo que ví, me hizo caer hacía atrás de pura impresión:

Un gigantesco dragón negro se alzaba sobre una montaña, oscureciendo las estrellas con sus inmensas alas y semiocultando la enorme esfera que había detrás, que no era la Luna. Era la Tierra.

- Esperaba un encuentro más digno- continuó el dragón en tono algo disgustado- y sin embargo estás ahí tirada, asustada como un animalillo...

¡Joder, para no estarlo! Aquel ser de ojos rojos y voz diabólica era tan grande como una montaña. El gigantesco ser se alzó aun más en la montaña y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Levántate- ordenó con su potente y autoritaria voz.

Obedecí despacio y con prudencia, sin preocuparme de quitarme la arena de la ropa.

- ¿Quién eres?- conseguí preguntar con voz temblorosa.

- Deberías saberlo- fue su respuesta.

¿Saberlo? ¿Qué tendría que ver ese enorme bicho negro conmigo?

- Lo has visto a lo largo de estos años en manos de tus enemigos.

Empezaban las pistas y los acertijos.

- Kuriel lo ha mencionado en cuanto te ha sacado de tu carcasa material...

Retrocedí con la mente a cuando era un hollow ¿Qué había en sus manos? En las de otros hollows nada, desde luego, ni si quiera en los Vasto Lords ¿Qué había mencionado Kuriel? Comencé a encajar piezas...

"Justo como me imaginaba, aún no tienes espada" La voz de Kuriel hace tan solo unos instantes resonó en mi cabeza... me remití a un pasado mas alejado.

" - ¿Qué que es esto?- un shinigami castaño señaló su espada- es mi zampakutoh, los shinigamis las usamos para purificar a los hollows"

Antes de irme del hospital, Kuriel me había dedicado unas palabras.

" - ¿Sabes que algunos hollows pueden llegar a tener zampakutoh?"

Había leído historias de samurais que hablaban con sus espadas y había algunas que hasta tenían forma física. Hasta tenían nombre. Eran algo más que herramientas en manos del samurai: eran su alma.

- ¿Y bien?- el dragón percibió la comprensión en mis ojos.

- Eres... mi zampakutoh?

- Veo que no eres tan lenta como pensaba- comentó el enorme ser mientras inclinaba su gigantesca cabeza- pero aún te falta algo más...

El nombre, estaba claro, más de una vez se lo oí pronunciar a los shinigamis cuando éstos veían que no podían solos conmigo. Entonces su espada respondía y cambiaba de forma y ellos se volvían más poderosos.

Supe que con inventarme un nombre no valdría, eso es lo que haría un niño. Un samurai de verdad lo sabe porque se lo dice su espada, o simplemente porque lo siente ¿Pero que nombre debía tener aquel dragón...?

- La forma de tu condena... la marca de tu salvación- el ser parecía poder leerme el pensamiento.

- ¿Perdón?

- Es todo lo que te diré.

Más acertijos. Aquello debía de ser una pista para averiguar su nombre ¿Tanto le costaba decírmelo directamente? El ser se movió, impaciente. Era muy difícil concentrarse delante de un dragón que parecía tener cientos de metros de altura, pero ante la perspectiva de hacerle perder la paciencia, no me costó mucho hacerlo.

"La forma de mi condena" en principio pensé en asqueroso hollow que nos había matado a todos, y sobre el cual había jurado venganza. No tenía forma definida por más que tratara de encontrarle una. Se trataba de un ser amorfo, y además, no había sido sólo la forma de mi condena, si no también la de John y Kyô. Era poco probable que re refiriera a él, y menos a los hollow en general. Debía tratarse de otra cosa.

Miré al titán. Su forma estaba clarísima: un gigantesco y diabólico dragón negro ¿Por qué? En los cinco años que había pasado en el Vacío había aprendido bastante, especialmente sobre el Hueco Mundo. Mi capacidad de deducción por tanto, era mayor que la de un humano de esa edad, por suerte.

Se hizo un chispazo en mi mente ¿Por qué un dragón? ¡Yo había sido un dragón durante cinco años! ¡Mi espada también lo era!

- Ryû...- pronuncié quedamente en japonés.

- Tienes la segunda mitad- se limitó a decir.

Tragué saliva, la primera parte no había sido demasiado difícil. Ahora tocaba la segunda: "La marca de mi salvación". No podía ser Kuriel, con su forma de lobo ¿De qué marca podría tratarse? ¿Las cicatrices que me hizo la bestia al matarme? No, eso no podía ser, aquello de ninguna manera podría haber sido mi salvación.

Repasé todo lo sucedido desde mi "resurrección" pero no encontré ninguna marca, absolutamente nada que se pudiera llamar "salvación". El dragón permanecía sobre la montaña, esperando. Podía oír el sonido de enormes piedras haciéndose añicos bajo su peso. Miré detrás de él: la Tierra se mostraba como un gigante moribundo con media cara oculta. ¿Me encontraba en la Luna? No le encontraba la relación a eso con la "marca de mi salvación", pero algo debía haber, estaba segura.

El dragón no parecía dispuesto a estar esperando mucho más, uno de sus coletazos derrumbó parte de la montaña y enseguida un humo blanco comenzó a taparle. Era de lo más espeluznante.

Aquella intensa humareda consiguió llegar hasta mí y aunque me tapé noté que me ardía el pecho, justo donde tenía la cicatriz del agujero de hollow. Cuando se disipó, vi al dragón aun sobre la montaña, con las alas plegadas. Me miré la cicatriz, pero el disco blanco seguía igual, aunque aquella vez distaba de estar helado. Era como si me estuviera queriendo decir algo. Tardé unos instantes en darme cuenta:. aquella marca era redonda y blanca... como la Luna, y también había sido la marca que me había quedado tras mi resurrección. Sin duda aquella era la respuesta, la primera parte del acertijo.

- Tsuki... Tsukiryû, el Dragón de la Luna.

El ser se inclinó como haciendo una leve reverencia.

- Demuestra que eres digna de esgrimirme.

Mientras hablaba el lugar se iba disipando, y aparecería delante de Kuriel, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- Veo que lo has conseguido- comentó con una sonrisa- no has tardado demasiado, pero al fin y al cabo, era una tarea fácil...

Le dirigí una mirada de odio, no se me había olvidado que minutos antes, me había atravesado con la mano.

- ¿No notas nada nuevo?- preguntó pasando de mi mirada.

Ahora que lo mencionaba, si. Mi ropa había cambiado, vestía un extraño traje de color blanco con los bordes rematados en negro. El pantalón era tipo japonés con el cinturón negro. La chaqueta era, sencilla, me cubría todo el torso. Tenía también una capa que se dividía en dos según llegaba al suelo y con un cuello que parecía sacado de una película de fantasía vampírica. Y al cinto estaba Tsukiryû envuelta en una vaina roja y negra dejando a la vista una empuñadura del color de la sangre coagulada. Era demasiado grande, para mi tamaño y estatura, la iba arrastrando por el suelo. Debía medir poco menos que yo.

Desenvainé la zampakutoh y vi que la hoja del arma era completamente negra, curva y afilada sólo por un lado, como una katana. Lo único que la diferenciaba de una, era un extraño espolón que sobre salía al final de la hoja, como si fuera una boca abierta. El arma me transmitía un poder increíble, y un peligro aún más increíble. Sentía el poder de aquel dragón el mi mano, aunque aún estaba muy dormido.

- Tienes un aspecto fantástico- comentó Kuriel mirándome de manera extraña- especialmente con esa máscara partida.

Me palpé la cabeza inmediatamente. Tenía razón: en mi cabeza notaba algo, una máscara recubría parcialmente la parte derecha. Notaba un cuerno arriba, dirigido hacia atrás, como el que tenía cuando era hollow, también tenía parte de la mandíbula de dragón tal y como noté al pasar los dedos por unos afilados dientes. No me la podía ver, pero debía tener un aspecto bastante terrorífico.

- Estás lista para empezar- dijo Kuriel mientras se alejaba- por tu bien espero que aprendas rápido.

De la nada hizo aparecer una espada de color plateado y se lanzó al ataque repentinamente. Paré el golpe de milagro.

- Regla número uno: Nunca bajes la guardia- con un movimiento me arrebató a Tsukuryû de las manos. E l arma voló lejos de mi alcance y se clavó en el suelo.

No obstante otro de los golpes de Kuriel me hizo rodar algo más cerca del arma, pero no fui a cogerla. Había recibido un golpe en las heridas y me dolía a horrores.

- Regla número dos: no te retuerzas por mucho dolor que sientas.

Mi atacante se acercaba rápidamente y sin tener yo espada tuve que improvisar. Cogí la vaina del arma y la usé para detener la espada del moreno.

- Improvisación- dijo- eso me gusta más. Igualmente es un problema que el arma sea más grande que tú.

No dije nada y me levanté cuando retiró el arma. Me puse la vaina a la espalda, donde ya no me rozaba con el suelo, aunque el problema cambiaba a como sacar el arma.

- No confundas una zampakutoh con una katana normal- dijo el hombre como si me hubiera leído en pensamiento- la vaina se irá o vendrá según la necesites.

Había visto cosas más increíbles que esa, de modo que no repliqué.

Las semanas siguientes se me hicieron eternas. No tenía apenas concepto sobre el arte de la esgrima, pero Kuriel estaba dispuesto a sacármelo a base de golpes y puñaladas. El caso es que poco a poco, y con un preocupado Michael vigilando de vez en cuando, gané bastante experiencia. Era difícil con un arma tan grande y unas manos tan pequeñas, pero era mejor que ser pisoteada por las botas de aquel personaje que no conocía la palabra clemencia. No había un solo día que me librara de aquel duro entrenamiento que se prolongaba desde el amanecer hasta la noche, dejándome tiempo sólo para comer, dormir y seguir con mi aprendizaje humano, si bien esto último lo llevaba más bien mi cuerpo físico.

"- Todo lo que ha aprendido ella, lo aprenderás tú cuando te vuelvas a meter en tu cuerpo- me había dicho Kuriel- no se trata de un gigai normal y corriente, de hecho, ni siquiera es un gigai."

El entrenamiento no sólo era físico o psicológico, también aprendí muchas cosas sobre el mundo shinigami. Sus divisiones, sus capitanes, su jerarquía, prácticamente todo, Kuriel parecía un libro de conocimiento infinito, no parecía haber nada que no supiera. Incluso me dijo más cosas sobre el mundo hollow.

"- Un adjuca es un cúmulo de muchos hollow. Lo más normal es que el alma más poderosa es la que toma el control y asume ciertos rasgos de ésta. Otras son simplemente mezclas sin una conciencia clara, como los Menos Grande. Los Vasto Lord siguen el mismo proceso.

» En cuanto a los arrancar, son los más difíciles de definir. Suelen tomar, como los adjuca, la conciencia del alma más poderosa, así como su apariencia. Pero hay cosas que cambian. Puede ser el color del pelo, puede ser el color de la piel, e incluso puede ser la constitución y la estatura. Tienen miles de almas dentro, por eso su aspecto y hasta una pequeña parte de su personalidad puede cambiar. Lo único que suele permanecer intacto son sus ojos. Según vaya recordando ese arrancar su vida humana, estas pequeñas modificaciones irán desapareciendo«"

También me explicó que se podían dar uno o más de estas modificaciones en un mismo arrancar, o incluso ninguna. Aquello era totalmente al azar, sin orden ni concierto, no tenía nada que ver con las almas que lo componían ni con la que reinaba. Era como las rayas de una cebra.

Había pasado ya dos meses entrenando. Eran las primeras navidades y el primer año nuevo sin ellos... en aquella casa. Cuando era hollow todo parecía más fácil, y ni siquiera sabía cuando eran esa fechas. Había aprendido una pequeña parte del uso del kidoh, además de las habilidades de hollow como "Cero" y "Sonido". Mis habilidades con la esgrima habían mejorado lo indecible y aun cuando me parecía que no podía aprender nada más, Kuriel me enseñaba algo nuevo, aun así terminé cansándome de hacer siempre lo mismo.

- ¿Vamos a estar así siempre?- pregunté una tarde a finales de Enero- no creo que consiga salvarlos sólo con esto. Ni si quiera me he enfrentado a otro enemigo que no seas tú.

Kuriel dio vueltas hábilmente a su espada con los dedos, haciendo que parecieran las aspas de un helicóptero.

- De acuerdo- dijo con su habitual sonrisa- pero no te lo pondré fácil.

Durante el entrenamiento, sabía que se había estado conteniendo mucho. Aquel personaje podría haber vencido a todos los shinigamis a los que me enfrenté... a la vez. Le vi pronunciar unas palabras al aire y casi inmediatamente después percibí decenas de energías acercándose. Conocía su naturaleza, había sido uno de ellos y Kuriel me había enseñado a identificarlos: eran hollows, hollows de un nivel bastante alto.

Fueron apareciendo de manera desordenada rodeándome, hasta que al menos hubo una veintena. A unos pocos les quedaba poco para ser adjucas. Kuriel había desaparecido. Las criaturas rugían y lanzaban amenazas.

- Tienes una pinta sabrosísima... y un olor aún mejor.

- Te añadiré a mi lista de víctimas.

- Eres extraña, seguro que tu poder me será útil una vez te devore.

Ignoré por completó sus palabras y me lancé al ataque. No tenía miedo alguno, pues ya me había enfrentado en multitud de ocasiones, aunque no con una espada, si no con las garras que tenía entonces.

Lo primero que hice es rajarle la máscara al más cercano, que era también el que más se había confiado. Mientras, con la otra mano lanzaba un cero a otros hollow. Algunos se apartaron a tiempo, pero cayeron otros dos.

El resto ya se había puesto alerta y empezó a atacar de manera más prudente. Su número seguía siendo un problema, pero tenía suerte de haber recibido tan buena instrucción. Unos rayos del color más negro que se pudiera imaginar hicieron pedazos la máscara de la criatura de enfrente. Era uno de los poderes de Tsukiryû, que estaba empezando a dominar.

Un debilitado byakugan sirvió para mantener alejado a uno, mientras terminaba gracias a la espada con otro. Tuve algún que otro contratiempo, pero nada comparado con lo que Kuriel me hacía pasar. Al final terminé con todos.

Kuriel se acercaba por mi derecha.

- Enhorabuena, has superado la prueba- Envainé la espada sin cambiar la expresión de mi rostro- no con un diez, pero no ha estado mal- añadió mirando las heridas superficiales que había recibido.

- Puedo con eso y con más- dije al fin con firmeza.

- Y por eso... nos centraremos ahora en tus poderes de hollow... sin olvidar el kidoh y la esgrima.

Y ahí comenzó otro tipo de entrenamiento. Kuriel se las apañó para que Tsukiryû se materializada en el jardín, diciéndome que esta vez mi adversario sería él, la bestia ni si quiera cabía en aquel enorme lugar, y sus patas traseras quedaban en mitad del bosque.

- ¿¡Como voy a enfrentarme con algo tan grande!- le pregunté a Kuriel con rabia. El moreno tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, siempre la tenía cuando me veía en una situación parecida.

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a él?

Le eché una mirada de odio y me volví al dragón, quién había permanecido en silencio.

- ¿Puedes hacerte más pequeño?- dije notando un dolor en el cuello de mirar tan arriba.

- Puedo.

No hizo el menor movimiento, fruncí el entrecejo y pregunté:

- ¿Y a qué esperas?

- A que me lo pidas.

Le había sentido a mi lado durante esos dos meses, pero nada podía prepararme para volver a ver a aquel inmenso ser con voz del Infierno. Suspiré y traté de calmarme, sabía que así el dragón no haría nada de lo que le pidiera ni respondería a mis preguntas. Como él habría dicho "Es ridículo tener miedo a una parte de ti mismo".

Desenvainé la zampakutoh, transmitiéndole mi fuerza, y me senté en el suelo, en pose de meditación. Otra cosa que me había enseñado Kuriel: comunicación con la espada.

Comencé a notar que me respondía al cabo de un minuto, entonces le hice mi petición: hazte más pequeño... hazte humano para que pueda luchar contra ti.

No se de donde saqué lo de humano, pero fue como si me saliera de dentro. Tras unos minutos, en los que estuve insistiendo con determinación, un fuerte viento me sacó de mi meditación y me desestabilizó. Abrí los ojos, me había parecido que en el último momento Tsuliryû accedía. Lo que vi me hizo soltar una exclamación.

Allí donde antes estaba el dragón había un joven de pelo morado con ojos de un brillante color rojo y piel ligeramente pálida. Su aspecto había cambiado lo indecible, pero supe sólo por su mirada y sobretodo por el poder que desprendía que era Tsukiryû.

Me levanté lentamente con la mirada fija en sus ojos, los cuales tampoco perdían de vista a los míos.

- No vas a aprender nada ahí parada- dijo el dragón tras un largo silencio. Su voz aunque había cambiado tanto como él, seguía infundiendo el mismo respeto.

Quité la espada del suelo y con mi habitual silencio, me abalancé sobre él. Era rato estar atacándole consigo mismo, más él no parecía ni siquiera mínimamente extrañado. Esquivaba mis estocadas con facilidad, o incluso las paraba con las manos desnudas.

- No ataques sin más y utiliza tus poderes de hollow- me dijo sin expresión en la voz.

Aquel entrenamiento fue menos práctico y más teórico al final, con el paso de los meses fui aprendiendo a dominar por completo el cero y los poderes del rayo, pudiendo realizar potentes ataques, que según Kuriel, mejorarían según yo creciera y mi mente y me alma maduraran.

Pasaban los meses y los años y yo seguía mejorando día a día, preguntando una y otra vez a Kuriel, cuando demonios iría a por mi hermano y mi amigo.

- No sabes donde están, ni yo tampoco- me decía siempre- no lo sé todo, pero si sé que si vas ahora sería un suicidio.

De modo que así llegué a los 10 años, donde aprendí a liberar la primera etapa. Aquello no sólo era cuestión de entrenamiento, si no también mental. Y tenía un buen motivo para meter en mi mente que aquello era necesario.

- Primera Etapa- murmuró curiel cuando la conseguí- pareces un auténtico demonio.

Y estaba de acuerdo, aquella máscara negra (curiosamente y a diferencia de los arrancar, era negra) me cubría ahora toda la parte de arriba de la cabeza, incluídos los ojos, donde se abrían dos huecos para que pudiera ver. Eran dos ahora los cuernos que me salían de aquella máscara, a parte y unos afilados dientes remataban la parte de abajo. También me habían salido alas, unas alas negras como las de Tsukiryû y una cola como la suya. Incluso mis manos y mis pies eran ahora garras, aquella forma pretendía emular al dragón que había sido.

Tsukiryû se había convertido en una gigantesca espada doble de casi 2,50 metros de largo, de modo que era bastante, bastante más alta que yo. La hoja seguía siendo de color negro y con el centro hueco, lleno de afinadas irregularidades. Un lado estaba afilado, y el otro cubierto de pinchos que salían en cualquier dirección. En ambas cruces le crecían dos enormes cuernos dirigidos hacia delante. Unos rayos de color negro recorrían toda la espada, dándole un aspecto aún más mortífero.

A pesar de su tamaño, no me costaba demasiado manejarla, mi fuerza había crecido bastante, al igual que mi manejo con las armas. Lo mejor fue comprobar que la espada doble se podía dividir, dando lugar a dos espadas gemelas con un aspecto igual de agresivo que la anterior. En conjunto mi imagen ofrecía un aspecto demoníaco... aunque aún algo pequeño.

El dominio de la Segunda Etapa llegó casi un año después, pues me había centrado en dominar y comprender la primera, más que en sacar la segunda. Nuevamente vi mi aspecto cambiado.

Entonces la máscara se me eliminó y pasó mi cara a convertirse en la de un demonio. Me salían cuernos de la cabeza y en lugar de pies, tenía garras, tal cual las tenía un dragón, al igual que las manos. Seguía teniendo la cola y las alas, pero esta vez parecían formar parte de mí. Era una especie de humanoide, mitad dragón y mitad humano.

Tsukiryû también cambió de aspecto, convirtiéndose esta vez en una gigantesca espada, dotada de cinco cuernos y una hoja, de más de 3 metros de longitud, que tenía el aspecto de unas fauces de dragón abiertas. La empuñadura de color rojo era ya de más de 30 centímetros, y si bien medía aquella arma más del doble que yo, seguía pudiendo alzarla, no sin alguna dificultad por su tamaño.

Durante aquel largo tiempo también aprendí a dominar potentes ceros, bastante más poderosos de los que hacía cuando era Vasto Lord. El kidoh, no era muy fuerte, y no se me daba muy bien, pero aun así Kuriel insistía en que aprendiera, especialmente el curativo. No entendía muy bien porque debía aprender esto, más él me dijo que podría resultarme muy útil.

Las habilidades del rayo me iban en aumento, poco a poco. Fueron tres años los que me costó dominarlos más o menos bien, y fue eso lo que me costó descubrir que era capaz de más.

- Eres algo más que una "arrancar"- me dijo Kuriel contemplando una roca que increíblemente estaba siendo consumida por una llamas- de ahí que tus poderes se salgan de lo común.

- ¿Qué puñetas soy entonces?- pregunté aun con mi 2ª etapa activada.

- Ya lo descubrirás- me contestó él.

No soltó sobre eso ni media palabra más mientras continuaba con mi entrenamiento, que se prolongaba y prolongaba mientras mis enemigos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, y Kuriel ponía cada vez más empeño en matarme. Lo bueno fue que con el paso de los años adquirí una gran experiencia y conocimiento en todo, si bien terminaba más de una vez tan herida que no era capaz ni de levantarme.

Había cumplido los 14 años, y tanto la primera como la segunda etapa estaban ya bastante dominadas, aunque según Kuriel, aún me faltaban unos años para pulirlas, lo mismo que el dominio del fuego, del rayo y la telequinesia, poderes que nada o poco tenían que ver con ser arrancar.

Una noche me encontraba buscando el rastro, de un poderoso hollow, que a todas luces era como mínimo un adjucha. Su reiatsu me era desagradablemente familiar y me producía un odio que no podía controlar. ¿Dónde lo habría visto? Juraría haber eliminado a todos los hollow con los que me encontré desde que me convertí en uno ¿Por qué ese me era tan familiar?

Obtuve la respuesta unos segundos después. La enorme bestia hizo que se me dilataran las pupilas y retrocediera varios pasos. No podía ver lo que veía.

- Vaya ¿Cómo puedes estar viva?- me preguntó mi verdugo- supongo que te libraste... no pude acabar contigo pues me vi interrumpido.

Me había quedado sin habla, tanto tiempo detrás de él y no podía hacer otroa cosa si no temblar.

- Veo que has cambiado mucho- el ser contempló mi aspecto, sin acobardarse lo más mínimo- pero no importa, ahora morirás y te reunirás con tus amigos...

Habían pasado 6... en realidad 11 años desde aquella fatídica noche, y en ese tiempo la criatura había ganado poder y se había convertido en un enorme adjucha de gran poder. Era prácticamente un Vasto Lord.

- ¿Demasiado aterrada para hablar?- me preguntó con sorna- eso me facilitará las cosas... no sabes el placer que me dio matar a todos esos de la casa, especialmente los niños ¡Aun recuerdo los gritos de sus almas aterradas al convertirse en monstruos!

Los siguientes recuerdos aun los tengo algo borrosos, pero si me acuerdo de haber sentido una ira como nunca antes la había sentido, y después aquel ser había desaparecido. Yo estaba sentada, apoyada contra una destrozada pared, y a pocos pasos de mí estaba Kuriel... de rodillas y completamente hecho polvo.

- Creo que estás de suerte- me comentó algo jadeante.

Me puse en pie y miré alrededor, no había ni rastro de la criatura. Quizá él la hubiera matado.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Kuriel, que a duras penas mantenía el equilibrio si quiera de rodillas, se sentó apoyándose en la pared y respondió.

- ¿No lo recuerdas? Esto me lo has hecho tú.

Se me cortó la respiración ¿Yo le había causado aquellas heridas? Imposible, apenas le había dañado durante los entrenamientos, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no estaba bromeando.

- Creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar- dijo- pero antes deberías respirar y dejar que me recupere un poco...

Siempre encontraba la manera de ironizar las cosas... menudo hombre. Me acerqué a él para ver el alcance de sus heridas. Nunca le había visto tan mal, pero aun así estaba sanando rápidamente. Se puso en pie con algo de dificultad ayudándose de su arma, una extraña espada de dos hojas distintas que salían de la cruz en la misma dirección en ángulo de 90º una respecto a la otra.

Según llegábamos a la casa, el moreno se iba curando, aunque aun tenía algunas heridas cuando estuvimos en el jardín.

Lo que me reveló no me dejó indiferente ni mucho menos. Lo que había ocurrido es que yo había liberado la "Tercera Etapa". Una forma brutal y maldita que a pesar de llamarse así no tenía mucho que ver con los arrancar.

- Esa forma tiene más que ver con el Inferno que con los hollow- explicó Kuriel haciendo un gesto de dolor- Al matarte esa criatura no sólo te convirtió en lo que eres ahora, si no que trastocó la forma que deberías haber adoptado en la "Tercera Etapa". Ahora que la he visto de cerca puedo decir con seguridad que se trata de un experimento...

Entonces me habló sobre los experimentos de un shinigami al que había estado siguiendo la pista. Ese shinigami, que planeaba una gran traición sobre el seireitei había hecho infinidad de ellos, y sin duda ese era uno suyo. Las propiedades de aquel monstruo, al que yo misma había acabado haciendo pedazos fuera de mi consciencia era que convertía en Vasto Lord a una velocidad mucho mayor a sus víctimas.

- Es muy probable que el shinigami Aizen lanzada ese ser a por vosotros apropósito. Buscaría seres con un gran poder para convertirles en poderosísimos Vasto Lord que unir a su ejército.

De modo que la culpa de todo era de aquel bastardo. Se había añadido una nueva víctima a mi lista. Me las iba a pagar.

- Este shinigami será el que cause un gran problema dentro de unos años- siguió- y a pesar de no poder detenerle directamente, puedo mandar a alguien para que lo haga...- me miró de manera significativa.

- ¿Yo?- me sorprendí.

- ¿No lo recuerdas? Este traidor está relacionado con algo que te dije el día que nos conocimos.

Era difícil recordar algo de hace tanto tiempo, especialmente tras todo lo sucedido. Tardé unos segundos en dar con ello... aquel día junto a mi cama del hospital Kuriel me contó algo que aun estaba por pasar.

›› Sería difícil explicarte esto de manera precisa, pero digamos que alguien por encima de mi está interesado en que sigas viva... y en que ellos regresen. No me preguntes el porqué, sólo se que tiene algo que ver con una cosa que sucederá dentro de unos 10 años. Sois necesarios, los tres‹‹

- ¿¡Que pretende hacer!- pregunté.

Kuriel sonrió sabiendo que ya había recordado.

- Retar a mi señor entre otras cosas... más eso no es lo que nos interesa, él podría vencerle con la misma facilidad que yo. No es más que un pobre mosquito ligeramente molesto.

¿No le subestimaba?

- Lo que importa es que su lucha va a desestabilizar los cinco mundos y eso es un gran peligro.

- ¿Cinco mundos?- pregunté.

- Cielo, Seireitei, Mundo Humano, Hueco Mundo e Infierno- citó el moreno levantando los cinco dedos uno a uno. Me había hablado sobre ellos, pero no caí en ese momento- la batalla que se producirá inevitablemente desestabilizará esos mundos, y vosotros tres sois los encargados de devolver el equilibrio.

- ¿A cuento de qué?- pregunté cruzándome de brazos- Ni siquiera los he encontrado aún.

- Por eso más te vale que lo hagas- Kuriel se quitó la sangre reseca de una de sus heridas ya curadas y me miró- Vosotros sois... algo así como los guardianes del equilibrio, de ahí tus poderes especiales. Aunque tengo que admitir que como arrancar, no vas nada mal.

Todo aquello me sonaba a cuento chino, pero con el paso de los años no tuve más remedio que aceptarlo, y a seguir aprendiendo más técnicas y a perfeccionar las anteriores. Michael mientras enseñaba a mi gigai tan especial y aprendía lo que debería haber aprendido en la escuela. El hombretón estaba al corriente de mis entrenamientos, y cuando no tenía clase con mi sustituta, venía a verme.

Habían pasado más de 3 años cuando al fin Kuriel me dijo lo que llevaba esperando oír toda mi vida. Tenía ya algo más de 17 y con mi metro setenta y cuatro de estatura no tenía ya problemas con el tamaño de mi espada. Era una mujer hecha y derecha que se había ganado grandes conocimientos sobre la vida y aún más sobre sus poderes, además de un cuerpo envidiable con una musculatura desarrollada... y más de una cicatriz de los entrenamientos y de los recuerdos del pasado. La marca de las garras y la del agujero de Hollow no habían desaparecido lo más mínimo.

- ¿Más entrenamiento?- pregunté con voz cansina cuando Kuriel entró en mi estudio.

- No, tengo noticias sobre ellos.

Me levanté como un resorte de mi silla, sabiendo a quién se refería.

- Suéltalo- demandé.

- Aizen los ha reclutado para su ejército y actualmente están en plena guerra. Más te vale que te des prisa y vayas para allá. Necesitarás el kidioh curativo y posiblemente... algo más. Te llevaré lo más cerca que pueda de ellos.

Apenas había empezado a decir eso cuando me desprendí de mi cuerpo y aparecí como semi-arrancar.

- ¡Abre la Garganta de una jodida vez!- grité impaciente.

Kuriel, quien ya me conocía lo suficiente como para saber como era mi personalidad, no dijo nada y abrió una garganta que me conduciría al Hueco Mundo, más cerca que nunca de ellos.

Había estado esperando casi 15 años aquel momento.


End file.
